aprendiendo a amar
by deya-chan
Summary: ya han pasado dos años desde que vencieron a aizen ya casi no aparecen hollow's uno que otro ocasionalmente orihime decide que es el moment de traer a su hermana 2 años menor que ella. varios espadas viven en karakura y dicen que se arrepintieron y que como aizen perdio no tienen nada que hacer en hueco mundo pero la sociedad de almas aun no confia en ellos ¿cuales son estos espada
1. ¿donde esta inoue?

era un día normal en el instituto de karakura, bueno a lo que los chicos llamarían normal, ecepto que orihime no había ido a clases, eso era raro en ella a menos... que estuviera lastimada, lo cual era poco probable gracias a sus flores y hacia ya semanas que no aparecía un hollow en karakura además ni siquiera uryu podía sentir su reiatsu todos todos comenzaron a preocuparse

—baka calmate—gritaba una bajita de pelo negro y ojos azules sosteniendo a cierto pelinaranjapero no serbia de mucho estaba siendo arrastrada por el

—sueltame maldita—le decía mientras seguía su camino

—¿chicos en serio dejaran que siga con esto?... ¿enserio?... ¿capitán hitsugaya?...—preguntaba histérica la pelinegra

—a todos nos preocupa inoue—contesto sereno el que parece un infante

—cierto rukia—secundo uno de pelo rojo alborotado como piña

—renji, no lo apoyes—grito la chica y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza

—ulquiorra ¿donde esta inoue?—grito ichigo tomando al mencionado por el cuello del uniforme

—no se en donde esta la mujer—contesto sin expresión el bello chico de ojos esmeralda

—dime donde esta inue!, estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes sabe en donde esta!, nunca confié en ustedes!—volvio a gritar apretando mas al chico

—ya sueltame kurosaki—amenazo el chico aun sin expresión

—kurosaki no sabemos donde esta!—grito un peliazul golpeando a ichigo

—si lo saben, desgraciados!—volvio a gritar regresandole el golpe lo cual ocasionó que comenzaran a pelear

—baka!, ya basta—grito rukia pegándole en la cabeza

—imbecil—dijo seriamente una rubia de piel bronceada e hiso lo mismo con el peliazul y haci pararon la pelea

—no... puedo... creer que... 2 chicas pararan a 2 bestias en plena batalla—decia un calvito entre risas

—ser detenido por una chica, no es nada lindo—comento un maldito narcisista haciendo una pose marica

—hagan silencio los tres—centencio toshiro—cifer, no encontramos a inoue—le dijo formalmente

—yo tampoco puedo sentir su reiatsu—le dijo secamente y todos se asustaron

—¿y que creen que le paso?—pregunto renji nervioso

—nada...—dijo la mujer que tapaba su boca con un bufanda captando la atención de todos

—¿a que te refieres halibel?—pregunto matsumoto

—puedo sentir su reiatsu a lo lejos—contesto tratando de concentrarse

—¿que ten lejos?—pregunto ichigo poniéndose de pie

—no esta en peligro, se acerca rápido...—dijo intentando concentrarse mas

—yo también puedo sentirlo, a lo lejos—dijo toshiro cerrando los ojos

—¿por que yo no puedo?—grito ichigo

—eres patético,kurosaki—le dijeron uryu y grimmjow al unisono

—ustedes tampoco pueden sentirlo, asi que callense—les discrimino

—yo lo puedo sentir un poco, si me concentro—le dijo uryu acomodandose los lentes

—imbeciles—susurro ichigo

—bien no hay de que preocuparnos, vamonos—pidio rukia

—pero yo aun no puedo sentirla—se quejo el pelinaranja

—hasta yo puedo sentirla—le dijo en un tono cansado la chica

—kuchiki rukia, eres una shinigam, con rango de teniente, poder de capitán y un hermano que mueve todas sus fichas para que no subas en la escala shinigami para que no estés en peligro por la promesa a hisana-sama—le dijo el chico

—basta, no tengo tanto poder—negaba la de pelo negro con un leve sonrojo

—claro que lo es—dijeron todos los shinigamis presentes

—malditos—susurro la chica

—¿a donde vas ulquiorra?—pregunto grimmjow deteniendo al chico quien ya estaba en la puerta

—me voy a casa, ya todos sentimos el reiatsu de la mujer...—contesto el pelinegro sin voltear y luego siguio su camino

—maldito emo—gruñeron el peliazul y el pelinaranja

los chicos decidieron no preocuparse, ya sentían su reiatsu muy alegre de hecho mas de lo normal, decidieron esperar al día siguiente para saber la razón por la cual en la madrugada había cierto espada en el tejado de su casa.

—¿que pasa halibel?—pregunto el cuarto

—no te preocupes ulquiorra solo vengo a hacerte una pregunta—le informo la chica

—¿que es lo que quieres saber?—pregunto el de ojos verdes

—se que eres el espada mas fuerte, que lo de estarrk fue solo para despistar a los shinigamis y eres el mas experimentado, quiero saber—¿es cierto que no podías sentir el reiatsu de inoue?—pregunto la bronceada ya sin rodeos

—es cierto... pero porque algo o alguien interfiere,es como si alguien con un reiatsu fuerte estuviese cerca de ella y lo ocultara para no lastimarla entonces eso hace que el de ella sea mas difícil de localizar—le contesto

—oh... ya veo, pero ¿que o quien estará cerca de ella?—se pregunto la rubia

—no lo se, espero que no arruine los planes de aizen-sama—se dijo en voz alta el pelinegro

—¿que diablos hacen aquí? bajen a acostarse—dijo grimmjow llegando de la nada

—¿que es eso?—se pregunto halibell con dificultad ella y grimmjow estaban tirados en el suelo  
—no lo se—dijo ulquiorra, quien no estaba en el suelo pero sentía la presion

—se detuvo—dijo el peliazul levantandose y ayudando a halibel

—es como si desaparecio, así como llego asi se fue, de la nada—penso la mujer en voz alta

—no puedo sentir de donde vino—dijo ulquiorra causandole miedo a los demas

—esto no estuviera pasando si hubiesemos matado a todo el que tuviera el mas minimo rastro de reiatsu—dijo grimmjow entrando y siendo seguido por los otros dos

—cuando aizen-sama lo ordene—respondio ulquiorra

—maldito aizen—susurro grimmjow y halibel lo golpeo

—por tu bocota, no terminan de confar en nosotros—dijo la de piel broncead

—el que os dio los gigai confia y la humana igual, en especial en "ulquiorra-kun"—cotesto grimmjow y ulquiorra lo ignoro y entro a su habitacion

—ella es muy inocente, confia en todos y se lleva mejor con ulquiorra porque el fue su carcelero ¿recuerdas?—le informo la mujer cruzando sus brazos

—aun así creo que le gusta—dio el peliazul parandose del sillon y caminando a su habitacion

—el es un hollow distinto, no siente nada y menos amor y dudo que lo empieze a sentir por una humana llorona—le dijo halibel mientras caminaba a su lado

—di lo que quieras, pero el esta pasando tiempo con humanos y no dudo que tarde o tmprano desarrolle sentimientos—le dijo dejando a la chica impactada y antes de que ella hablara cerro la puerta. halibel se fue a su habitacion el cual quedaba en frente a de grimmjow se fue a la cama pensando en la cosa tan estupida que había dicho grimmjow pero algo que la tenia aun mas intrigada era el frio reiatsu que había sentido antes. en otro lugar

—ya entra—dijo restregandose los ojos una pelinaranja

—no quiero, anda dejame un rato mas—rogo una chica de ojos marron

—son como las 3 de la madrugada no, y controla tu reiatsu es duro respirar con este frio—pidio orihime

—tsk... esta bien—dijo para entrar y cerrar la puerta de cristal

CONTINUAR...


	2. ¿esa es tu hermana?

TOSHIRO POV'S

esa matsumoto hoy se levanta y viene a la escuela, ya es tarde son casi las 9, tendré suerte si puedo entrar. vi a una chica con el uniforme, pero ella se veía calmada ¿que no sabia que ya era tarde?, me distraje un momento y ella choco conmigo

—fijate imbécil!—me dijo desde el suelo

—tu tampoco ibas muy concentrada—le conteste ayudando a pararse

—me caes bien, tienes caracter—me dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue. es muy linda.

pude entrar a la escuela y vi que inoue ya había llegado en el primer receso ella salio rápido del salón y fuimos a buscarla, kuchiki nos dijo que ella nos buscaría en el patio así que fuimos allá a esperarla. gire mi cabeza y pude divisar que venia inoue al parecer acompañada de alguien

FIN TOSHIRO POV'S

—hola—saludo inoue

—¿donde estabas ayer?—pregunto ichigo parándose de donde estaba

—en el aeropuerto, buscaba a mi hermana—contesto la chica algo asustada por la reacción del chico

—¿tienes hermana?—pregunto extrañado un calvo

—si—contesto con una sonrisa

—es lindo tener una gran familia—comento yumichika

—si—dijo la pelinaranja bajando la cabeza

—orihime lo lamentamos, ¿y tu hermana?—pregunto rangiku muy animada

—oh cierto ella es... ¿eh? ¿donde esta?—dijo la chica mirando a todos lados

—¿que pasa? ¿buscas algo?—pregunto grimmjow llegando con halibel y orihime salio corriendo dejándolos confundidos a todos

—dijo que buscaba a su hermana—le dijo rukia mirando a donde inoue corrió

—¿desde cuando tiene hermana?—volvio a preguntar

—desde que nació, inutil—le contesto ichigo

—¿quieres pelear?, imbecil—amenazo grimmjow

—dejen sus niñerías y vamos a buscar a orihime—dijo rukia y todos comenzaron a buscar a orihime, la buscaron en toda la escuela incluso se dividieron pero al final se rindieron y se fueron al patio a terminar su desayuno y vieron a orihime de espaldas parecía que hablaba con alguien que estaba sentada frente a ella y se acercaron

—olle orihime deja de huir—dijo matsumoto

—eh, lo siento chicos—se disculpa la pelinaranja

—no te preocupes, pero no lo hagas así de la nada—le contesto la pelinegra

—hai. o por cierto ella es mi hermana aihime inoue tiene 15 años—dijo dando un paso a su izquierda y dejando ver a una chica de un centímetro mas alta que toshiro ojos marrón oscuro, pelo castaño con las puntas blancas, hasta sus glúteos y cuerpo como orihime pero adaptado a su estatura y su rostro no mostraba la mas mínima expresión y tenia un guante en su mano izquierda como el de shinigami de rukia pero sin el logo

—ella no puede ser tu hermana—cuestiono ichigo

—a ver, ¿por que no puedo ser su hermana?—pregunto la chica levantandose de donde estaba

—pareces muy fría y orihime es muy alegre—contesto ichigo

—¿y eso que diablos tiene que ver?—contesto aun sin expresión acercándose

—es cierto, además eres muy bajita—dijo el calvo mientras caminaba al rededor de esta

—tus amigos son realmente pateticos—dijo volteando su rostro hacia orihime que estaba con la gotita anime

—¿a quien llamas patética?—le grito rukia poniéndose frente a la ojimarron

—a ti y a ellos—contesto

—bien, ya basta ai—pidio la pelinaranja an un tono molesta

—como quieras—le contesto encogiendo sus hombros y poniéndose a su lado

—el es ichigo kurosaki, renji abarai, yumichika ayasegawa, ikkaku madarame,uryu ishida, grimmjow jeagerjaquez, tier halibel, rukia kuchiki y ranguki matsumoto—le dijo la ojigris señalando a cada uno respectivamente

—eso... no me importa—contesto ganandose una mala mirada de todos

—hey orihime te olvidaste de mi taicho—decia rangiku abrazando al mencionado

—¿tu?—dijo sin pensar y llamando la atencion de la castaña

—vaya, ¿quien diría que alguien como tu actitud seria parte del grupo de amigos de mi hermana?—dijo aihime caminando hacia toshiro

—¿quien diría que orihime tendría una hermana tan fría como tu—dijo el peliblanco también acercándose

—buen punto. aihime inoue—le dijo la ojimarron extendiendo la mano

—gracias. toshiro hitsugaya—contesto estrechando su mano

—ya callate—grito ichigo golpeando a grimmjow

—maldito—le contesto grimmjow y le devolvió el golpe

—ya basta, ichigo!—le ordeno rukia golpeándolo y luego arrastrándolo hasta donde estaban antes

—¿que pasa kurosaki? ¿miedo?—le dijo el peliazul

—jaegerjaquez, basta—le ordeno cortante la de piel bronceada

—si halibel—contesto resignado haciendo que aihime emitiera un sonido de risa—¿que es tan gracioso?—pregunto el peliazul amablemente dejando a todos confundidos

—es patético, la manera en que pelean como niños y estoy segura de que ella piensa igual—contesto fríamente señalando a tier la cual asintió

—olle, ¿quien te crees que eres?, llegas de la nada y dices que todo es patético le grito una pelinegra casi histérica poniéndose frente a la chica

—yo no me creo, yo soy aihime inoue que acaso ¿estas sorda? hime lo dijo y yo le dije a toshiro—le contesto la castaña haciendo que ikkaku carcajeara

—olleme bien aihime, me vuelve a poner otro sobrenombre y te golpeare. lo juro—amenazo la pelinegra apuntando a la mencionada con el dedo índice

—rukia para—ordeno el elirojo, el cual no obtuvo ni una mirada de la chica

—vete al diablo—simplemente contesto la castaña

—ai para!—pidio la pelinaranja con miedo en la voz, sabia que si eso seguía no acataría bien

—como quieras hime—contesto, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir al edificio

—olle, ¿que? ¿ahora tienes miedo? ¿eh?—le grito rukia llena de ira haciendo que la chica detuviera su lento pero elegante paso

—me amenazaste y me llamaste cobarde—giro su cabeza hasta ver a rukia—eso lo hace alguien patetico—termino de decir

—ahora si te mato—dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella,la había avergonzado delante de los demás, no se quedaría así. cuando rukia se puso frente a ella la golpeo tal y como dijo pero para sorpresa de todos aihime le devolvió el golpe a rukia y esta callo, la castaña se puso sobre rukia, le sostuvo ambas mano una a cada lado de la cabeza y le susurro algo

—escuchameatentamente kuchiki, me vuelves a tocar, no sera solo un puñetazo, te deformare el rostro de tal manera que ni tu madre te reconcomerá. recuerdalo—le susurro al oído en un tono aterrador luego se paro y se fue dejando a todos petrificados

—esa chica tiene caracter—dijeron el calvo y el peliazul al unisono

—kyaa, ella es como grimmjow y ulquiorra en un femenino y miniatura empaque—dijo alegre matsumoto pues todo le pareció gracioso

—o no, rukia perdón, perdón mi hermana tiene mal caracter—repetia la pelinaranja arrodillada al lado de la mencionada

—no te preocupes orihime, no es nada. en parte yo también me lo busque—le consoló rukia

—no. es mi culpa—le contesto al borde de las lágrimas

—no es tu culpa, inoue—le dijo halibel parada a su lado

—olle rukia debes ir a la enfermería a chequear es golpe o no seras tan linda—comento yukichija en tono de burla ganandose una mala mirada de esta

—es cierto rukia, se esta hinchando—le dijo uryu tocándolo delicadamente y todos fueron a la enfermería menos dos que aun estaban impactados

—q-que es ella—balbuceaba el pelinaranja

—n-no lo se pero q-que fuerte—balbuceo el pelirojo

—¿como alguien con ese carácter y la fuerza para derrivar a rukia de un solo golpe puede ser hermana de orihime?—penso ichigo en voz alta, ya fuera de la imprecion

—cierto, ¿crees que no sea solo humana?—cuestiono renji

—¿de que hablas? los mas poderes que debe de tener son parecidos a los de orihime—le contesto ichigocon cara de retrasado

—olvidalo, vamos con rukia—dijo y se fueron a la enfermería

luego de ese insidente rukia y aihime no volvieron ni a mirarse. todo el que la conocia se quedaba extrañados, era mas creible hermana de ulquiorra, toshiro o hasta grimmjow. ademas no compartia mucho siempre estaba en la azotea.

con quien mas hablaba eran grimmjow, halibel y toshiro, ya había pasado un mes desde que aihime llego a karakura, el grupo acostumbraba a hacer salidas los sabados pero orihime no iva desde que su hermana vive con ella, ya que o la queria dejar sola pero de tanto los chicos rogarle ella accedio

era sabado eran mas o menos las nueve de la mañana

—chicos ¿creen que venga?—decia rukia mirando el reloj de la muñeca de ichigo

—todos la hemos llamado por separado y a todos nos prometio que vendria—le dijo el narcisista mirando su reflejo en una ventana

—eres un tonto—le dijo el calvo quin no recivio ni una mirada

—¿por que no la van a buscar?—sugirio el ojiverde

—ve tu, emo—le contestoel peliazul rapidamente

—no...—simple y secamente contesto

—vamos ulquiorra ella debe venir y ya son casi las 10 y a ti te obligamos a ir toas las semanas, así que tendras mas tiempo lejos de nosotros—no paraba matsumoto de hablar

—esta bien, ire para que me dejen en paz—dijo y se levanto

—siiiii—gritaron rukia y matsumoto al unisono

—llevala a la playa los esperamos alla—dijo ikkaku para ver como reaccionaba

—como quieran—dijo y se fue

—pagaria por ver a ulquiorra y aihime hablando—comento el peliazul

—cierto, aun no se conoces—razono rangiku

—me imagino que duraran media hora en silencio—dijo halibel

—cierto—dijeron ikkaku e ichigo al unisono causando la risa de todos

AIHIME POV'S

vaya es tarde, pero no hay cuidado es sabado, me levante y me puse mi guante. busque a mi hermana por toda la casa, parece que no estaba y cuando llegue a la cocina vi que había una nota sobre la mesa "ai fui a la tienda a comprar lo que faltaba, as tu desayuno llegare pronto" esta chica, vaya que no sabe mentir. por lo menos no hubiera dejado la bolsa con las compras sobre la mesa.

yo prepare mi desayuno, unos wafles con meremelada de cereza y piña, algunas franbuesas, el cirup que llevan y un jugo de naranja. estaba delicioso aunque prepare para 2 personas, me sente di las gracias y cuando di el primer bocado tocaron la puerta

FIN AIHIME POV'S

cuando la chica habrio la puerta se llevo una cara nada familiar para ella, hubo un silencio bastante incomo por mas de 10 minutos entonces ella recordo que estaba en una pijama de unos short's y una blusa de tirantes y le dieron ganas de morir

—hola...—dijo la castaña harta de ese silencio con un extraño

—¿quien eres?—pregunto impactando a la chica

—inoue...—ulquiorra habrio los ojos en señal de sorpresa—aihime inoue, ¿y tu?—pregunto sin mas ella solo queria terminar su desayuno

—cifer... ulquiorra cifer—contesto el pelinegro—¿donde esta orihime?—pregunto

—ella salio pero si quieres la puedes esperar, pasa—le contesto y el entro

—con que ella es de quien grimmjow siempre habla, no parece tan agresiva pero si fria...—se cuestionaba mentalmente el pelinegro mientras la seguía pero ella se detuvo y al ser tan pequña el no la vio y choco con ella

—maldicion... ¿olle ya desayunaste? ¿quieres algo?—le pregunto la chica y el nego con la cabeza—ya veo... yo lo prepare, no orihime—le termino de decir

—¿segura?—pregunto y ella asintio—esta bien

ellos desayunaron juntos, siempre hubo un silencio pero ya no era incomodo. ella se baño y se vistio con unos short's, una blusa que decía "fuck you" y unos converse. se sento junto a ulquiorra en el sofa y encendio el televisor luego le llego un mensaje a su iPhone y lo leyo en voz alta

—"ai no llegare hasta mañana, estoycon los chicos"—leyo la castaña el mensaje y luego lo respondio—"haz lo que quieras, yo estare bien no te preocupes"—dijo mientras lo escribia

—no deberias hablarle así a tu hermana mayor—le dijo el pelinegro secamente

—¿quien te dijo que yo soy la menor?—pregunto mirandolo sin exprecion

—grimmjow siempre habla de la hermana menor de orihime—le contesto sin mirarla

—vaya... solo soy eso, la hermana menor de orihime—dice en un tonotriste la castaña

—no eres solo la hermana de la mujer—le dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de esta

—pss no me importa—dice seria la ojimarron y le quita la mano de su cabeza—no hagas eso me hace sentir insignificante y no lo soy

—entonces, ¿la mujer esta con los demás?—pregunto el ojiverde cambiando el tema

—si—contesto cortante la chica

—esta bien, adios—se despide dandole la mano

—adios—dice desganada y nota que el pudo sentir el frio en sus manos

ulquiorra se va yaihime queda nuevamente sola entonces agarro sus audifonos, los conecto y se puso a escuchar musica durante todo el dia. al dia siguiente paso la mañana sola y orihime llego en la tarde con todos. aihime lo tenia imaginado así que lo tenia imaginado y preparo suficiente comida para todos

—vaya, si que eres buena cocinera aihime—elogio renji a la chica

—ella es la mejor cocinera que conozco—agrego la pelinaranja

—yo aun prefierola comida de orihime—decia rangiku con la boca llena

—rukia, come algo—decia ichigo pasandole un plato

—no, gracias—contesto y se fue a la sala

—ai, ¿hiciste postre?—pregunto el peliazul y luego eructo

—disculpate—le ordeno la rubia

—lo siento—dijo mirando a la castaña y luego sonrio mostrando sus dientes

—si, hice postre—contesto a la anterior pregnta

—¿que hiciste?—pregunto el calvo entusiasmado

—galletas de mantequilla con forma de conejos—contesto la castaña inexpresiva abriendo el horno y sacando 3 bandeja

—wow—fue lo unico que dijeron los chicos. menos ulquiorra claro

—valla, son geniales—decia ichigo con la boca llena de ellas

—gracias... ¿y kuchiki?—pregunto impactando a todos

—esta alli—contesto el de los lentes

—gracias—dijo y tomo varias galletas en un plato y se fue a la sala donde le indicaron

—¿creen que la mate?—pregunto yumichika buscando su reflejo en una cuchara

—no le hara nada, esta de buen humor—hablo la pelinaranja y todo la miraron extrañados

—¿a eso llamas de buen humor?—pregunto rangiku señalando a la chica con su cuchara

—ella es como ulquiorra, no tiene sentimientos—dijo la de piel bronceada y todos comenzaron a razonar

—¿es cierto?—pregunto el peliblanco

—no lo se... pero nunca la he visto mostrando exprecion, casi ni habla conmigo—dijo en un tono triste y con la cabeza abajo

—vaya emo, encontraste tu alma gemela—bromeo tatsuki y todos rieron.[en la sala]

—ten—se escucho decir a la castaña

—no gracias—contesto rukia sin siquiera mirar lo que le pasaba

—maldita sea, solo tomalo kuchiki—le volvió a decir la castaña y la pelinegra lo miro y sus ojos brillaron al ver que tenian forma de conejo

—no tengo hambre—le dijo la pelinegra pero su estomago la traiciono y aihime lo escucho y levanto una ceja

—tomalo, ya—le ordeno y rukia lo tomo de mala gana y aihime se iva a su cuarto

—espera—le pidio rukia y aihime se detuvo

—¿que pasa?—pregunto sin moverse

—lo del otro dia... lo lamento—se disculpo la pelinegra

—no me importa—le contesto la castaña lo cual molesto un poco a rukia

—¿que te pasa? me disculpo y es lo que contestas—le reclamo rukia

—¿que creias? que te disculparias y yo te diria que todo fue mi culpa y que seriamos buenas amigas

—bueno, no tanto pero que te disculpes y ya—contesto la pelinegra poniendose frente a ella y comiendo sus galletas

—la culpa es tuya, tu me golpeaste y yo me defendi no tengo nada en tu contra de hecho ni me caes mal, pero recuerda yo siempre dire lo que pienso le guste o disguste a quien se, no me importa—le dijo la castaña inexpresiva

—tendre que prender a lidiar con eso—dijo rukia resignada

—intentarlo no te matara—le dijo caminando a su lado pero luego se detuvo—es de mala educacion espiar a las personas—dijo y siguio su camino

—¿eh?—chico—dijo rukia de brazos cruzados

—lo siento, queriamos ver quien ganaba la pelea—le respondio el pelinaranja saliendo de su escondite

—yo me puedo defender sola, imbeciles—les contesto molesta

—¿quien dijo que te defenderiamos?—alego el calvo

—ademas, no creo que seas muy fuerte delante de aihime—agrego el peliazul

—los odio—dijo entre dientes

—les dije que estaba de buen humor—agrego la pelinaranja


	3. ¿quien es ella?

todos estaban en la casa de los espadas haciendo tareas, aihime, tier y ulquiorra se encontraba en el sofá y los demas en el piso

—¿donde esta la 5?—pregunto rangiku poniéndose boca arriba

—¿en que estas?—pregunto uryu

—ciencias sociales—le contesto

—yo estoy en matemáticas, aun no he comenzado con sociales—le dijo el de los lentes

—¿alguien esta en sociales?—grito como loca

—pagina 128, párrafo 1 a partir de la tercera linea—contesto la castaña

—kyaa, gracias aihime—le agradecía matsumoto buscando la pagina

—de nada—contsto fría

—o no—dijo alarmada rukia parándose de golpe

—¿que pasa rukia?—reguntaron rangiku e ichigo al unisono

—nada—les contesto pero ya todos sabían

—ikkaku, yumichika y rukia acompañeme—ordeno el peliblanco

—¿a donde van?—pregunto aihime inexpresiva

—se nos presento algo—le dijo la chica y luego salieron corriendo

los chicos corrieron hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, tomaron sus almas mod y se dirigieron donde estaba la fuerte concentracion de reiatsu

—eso... esta mal—dijo la pelinegra boquiabierta

—¿de que hablas? esto es genial—dijo el calvo desenvainando su espada

—concuerdo—agrego yumichika haciendo lo mismo

—¿están locos? nunca escuche de nadie que destruyera un menos, ichigo apenas logro que retrocediera y fue con ayuda de ishida—no paraba de hablar la kuchiki, con cada palabra que decía se ponía mas nerviosa

—ya! kuchiki llamaremos a los demás solo si es necesario, no podemos dejar a aihime sola—le dijo su taicho y ataco

—esto no me gusta—se dijo mentalmente

—kuchiki ven, diviertete—dijo el calvo y luego comenzo a atacar al hollow siendo seguido por su amigo y ella no tubo mas opción que atacar igual

ellos comenzaron a atacar a el menos pero no le hacían ningún rasguño, ikkaku y toshiro liberaron su bankai mientras yumichika t rukia su shikai pero, el menos no retrocedia e incluso repelia sus ataques no tuvieron mas opción que llamar a los demás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—ishida, ichigo y orihime, vamos—dijo renji parandose y cerrando su celular

—no nos dejen todo el trabajo a nosotros—se quejo la castaña

—no te preocupes ai, volveremos tan pronto terminemos—le consoló la pelinaranja

—como sea—dijo y volvió a poner la mirada en su libro

rápidamente fueron a donde estaban los demás mientras salían heridos orihime los curaba, era muy difícil así que llamaron a rangiku, ulquiorra y halibel rápidamente llegaron era muy difícil derrotar a el menos que lanzaba ceros cuantos veces podía pero eso no los detenía.

varios estaban mal heridos y orihime se sentía presionada no los podía curar a todos a la vez pero en un momento que ella se descuido ichigo lanzo un getsuga tenshou el cual se desvió hacia ella, la golpeo y ella quedo fuertemente herida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—orihime—dijo la castaña

—¿que pasa? ai—le pregunto grimmjow a ver como ella se puso

—n-nada—contesto

—¿segura?—el peliazul no había quedado muy convencido realmente le preocupaba pues le había tomado un gran cariño a la chica

—si, segura, no te preocupes grimm—le contesto la chica en un tono mas calmado

—nunca conocí a nadie como tu—le dijo cambiando el tema

—a ¿si?—le dijo incrédula la castaña

—es en serio, comenzando por tu pelo y terminando por tu i nex pre ci vi dad—dijo la palabra silaba por silaba por que era larga

—lo tomare como un cumplido y mi pelo es así desde que nací...—le contesto

—tu cara no muestra nada pero, tu tono de voz cambia según tu animo y tus ojos tienen un brillo singular—agrego el peliazul

—muchas gracias, nadie nunca lo había notado grimm—le dijo la chica leyendo un libro, aun hacia tarea

—ai debo irme, los chicos me llamaron—le informo el peliazul

no hay cuidado, yo seguiré con esto, no te preocupes—afirmo la castaña

volveremos pronto, lo prometo—contesto grimmjow y se fue dejando sola a la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿como esta? matsumoto—pregunto el peliblanco muy preocupado

—por ahora esta estable pero, debemos terminar con esto para llevarla a la clinica—le informo su teniente

—capitan es imposible—interrumpio rukia le era difícil respirar

—kuchiki continuen—grito el capitán

—¿que es eso?—interrumpio grimmjow y todos miraron donde el señalo

se podía divisar una figura frente al rostro de el menos se pudo ver que la figura toco a el menos y este se congelo luego se volvió una pila de nieve y la figura tomo parte de la nieve en sus manos y se acerco hacia orihime e hizo que la comiera y esta despertó luego todos le prestaron atención a la figura, parecía una femenina estaba cubierta de vendas en todo el cuerpo pero tenia sus ojos y la unta de los dedos de las manos descubiertos

—g-gracias—dijo orihime despertando

—no hay porque—escribio la chica con hielo en el aire

—¿quien eres?—pregunto cortes el peliblanco

—no preguntes cosas que no se—escribio de la misma manera que antes y se dispuso a irse

—¿a donde crees que vas?—dijo grimmjow usando sonido y tomándola por el cuello y sosteniendola en el suelo

—sueltame bestia, o si no...—escribio

—o si no ¿que?—pregunto arrogante y luego su mano se fue congelando entonces la solto

la chica se paro en lo que grimmjow se despegaba el hielo de la mano, ella lo tomo por el cuello de su ropa lo tendio en el piso, se puso sobre el y le congelo el cuerpo mientras el hielo corria ulquiorra se puso a su lado y coloco su zampaktou en el cuello de la chica, ella solo movio lentamente su mano hacia el suelo e hizo que rápidamente el hielo corriera y congelo el cuerpo de ulquiorra luego volvió a poner su atención en grimmjow

—no te vuelvas a meter conmigo o te dejare el pene inservible—escribio en el aire haciendo que a este le recorriera un escalofrio

—e-esta bien—le contesto nervioso y luego sintio los frios labios de la chica que depocitaban un pico en los de el, aun con la venda el pudo sentir el frio y ella desaparicio al igual que su reiatsu

—¿quien cren que era ella?—pregunto matsumoto

—no lo se pero, era amiga—dijo el pelinaranja despreocupado

—¿amiga?—grito el peliazul desesperado

—ustedes la atacaron, ¿que esperaban?—le respondio el peliblanco

—vamonos, ai esta sola—pidio orihime

todos se pusieron sus gigai y se fueron a la casa no vieron a ai así que dedujeron que se fue a su casa, luego de que ellos terminaran la tarea decidieron ir a comer helado cuando terminaron orihime le llevava uno a su hermana de su sabor favorito pero, cuando llego a la casa se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba alla.

rápidamente todos se preocuparon y comenzaron a buscarla como locos ya era media noche y decidieron suspender la busqueda hasta el siguiente dia

—¿que crees que le paso?—pregunto el peliazul

—no lo se, fuera mas facil si ella tuviera reiatsu—analizo la de piel bronceada

—¿en que piensas? emo—pregunto grimmjow sacando a el mencionado de sus pensamientos

—esa chica de esta tarde, ¿que es?—le respondio el ojiverde

—no lo se... pero tenia 2 zampaktous—se puso grimmjow a recordar con la mano en su barbilla

—te equivocas tenia dos empuñaduras pero solo una vaina—recordo halibel

—ademas uso sonido para irse—agrego ulquiorra

—no parecía una arrancar ni una shinigami—dijo el peliazul

—ademas es el mismo frio reiatsu de la otra noche—agrego la de pelo dorado

—vamos a dormir para buscar a aihime mañana—pidio grimmjow y todos se fueron a sus hacitacione

cuando ulquiorra entro a su habitacion se llevo una sorpresa sobre sus sabanas de seda verde esmeralda se encontraba dormida una chica castaña con un celular en la mano y audifonos luego vio que la pantalla parpadeaba asi que se acerco y era una llamada entrante

—"hime"—leyo el pelinegro y luego contesto—hola... si, esta bien... no te preocupes no nos molesta... ok, adios—colgo y se fue a dormir al sofá

AIHIME POV'S

estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me encontraba en un lugar con mucha nieve, tal y como me gusta, estaba muy feliz pero, de pronto salio un fuerte sol y vi una figura de un hombre, pude ver sus sonrisa de maldad, vi que movia sus labios pero no escuche nada de lo que decía pero desaparecio junto con el calor asi que decidi ignorarlo como hago con la mayoria de las cosas y cuando me volte me sostuvo y me dijo "me perteneces"

—no es asi—grite al levantarme de golpe

FIN AIHIME POV'S

la chica despertó exhaltada y luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, ulquiorra estaba en su closet buscando su uniforme

—lamento haberme quedado dormida en tu cama pero, no me sentía bien y encontre esta cama por accidente, ¿no viste mi nota?—no paraba de hablar la fría chica

—no importa—se limito a decir y la chica se dio cuenta de que ulquiorra solo tenia una toala envuelta en la cintura lo cual a ella le causo un gran sonrojo

—me voy, lo siento—dijo muy fría y sonrojada parándose de la cama

—bañate, la mujer trajo tu uniforme a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera—le ordeno ulquiorra como si nada

—¿donde esta?—pregunto ya mas en sus cavales la castaña

—estaba a tu lado—le contesto el pelinegro

—olle, ¿donde dormiste anoche? le pregunto curiosa mientras caminaba a tomar su uniforme

—en el sofa—contesto y volteo a mirarla

—lo lamento—se disculpo con la cabeza abajo la chica

—no importa, no me molesta—le contesto en un tono tierno pero con su inexprecion de siempre

—de acuerdo. no sabia que tenias un tatuaje—dijo la castaña sin pensar

—...—el no respondio, solo lamiro mientras ella se acercaba a verlo mas de cerca parecía que lo iva a tocar pero se detuvo—puedes tocarlo, no me molestaria—le dijo y ella comenzo a seguir el contorno con sus dedos

ULQUIORRA POV'S

aihime me parece interesante y familiar siento que la e visto antes, no parece hermana de la mujer es su polo opuesto hasta es pequeña y muy poco habladora, desde que despertó a estado hablando mas de lo que la e escuchado en una semana, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba en toalla se puso roja ppero no de la manera que lo hace la mujer aihime permanecio sin exprecion... ya veo por que todos dicen que es como yo aunque su tono de voz cambia con su animo. al parecer se sentía bastante mal al darse cuenta de que dormi en el sofá, luego vio mi numero 4, maldicion debo de cuidarme mas, ella seacerco muy curiosa, su dedo se dirigia a tocarlo pero al parecer penso que eso violaria mi espacio personal, le dije que podía tocarlo y ella recorrio todo el contorno con sus dedos, no se por que son tan frios ademas se siente bien como ella lo hace yo solo la miraba, despues ella se detuvo tomo sus cosa me pregunto por el baño le indique y se fue yo me vesti y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno a los ocos minutos ella llego.

—¿puedo ayudarte?—me pregunto al entrar

—si quieres—fue mi respuesta sin mirarla

—si te pregunto, es porque quiero—me respondio de mala gana, al parecer tambien se parece a grimmjow

—olle emo, ¿donde están mis zapatos?—me grito el animel de grimmjow entrando a la cocina todo despeinado y sin camisa pero si tenia la corbata

—estan en el pasillo—le informe sin quitar los ojos de lo que hacia

—vaya, que sexi grimm—le dijo aihime bromeando, parce que ellos se llevan muy bien

—asi soy yo, ai—le contesto y se fue, el es la segunda persona que la llama por un diminutivo de su nombre todos la llaman inoue-san

—ulquiorra, ¿te ayudo en algo?—me pregunto halibel entrando a la cocina

—buen dia, tier—le dijo aihime mientras preparaba un jugo, ¿en serio le dijo tier? nadie nunca la llama por su nombre es algo que simplemente no le gusta

—buen dia, aihime—le contesto, al parecer no le molesto en lo mas minimo

FIN ULQUIORRA POV'S

todos desayunaron juntos aunque había silencio fue muy comodo justo antes de irse grimmjow busco hielo y limon, echo varios cubos de hielo en un vaso deshechable le exprimo dos limone y lo batio por 5minuto le boto el limon y se lo entrego a aihime

—vaya, gracias grimmjow me encanta comer hielo—le agradecio ai

—lo se siempre te veo llegar con tu hielo con limon al instituto y como no lo habias preparado decidi hacerlo yo—le contesto y le dio su sonrisa de siempre


	4. fin de semana raro

—me duele el estómago, halibel ¿me puedes hacer un remedio?—pregunto amablemente el peliazul

—u-ulquirra—llamó horrorizada la de pelo dorado

—vamos a hueco mundo, hay que llevarte con ella—dijo el pelinegro en su expresión de siempre

—¿que? ¿Por que? Estoy bien, además ¿por que no están igual ustedes?—aun enojado lo dijo con mucha cortesía

—porque yo estuve allá hace dos días—contesto ulquiorra

—es cierto. Además, el capitán se fue temprano a la sociedad de almas y no rastreara las gargantas—no paraba la rubia de hablar

—a ti también te esta pasando—se burló el peliazul

—mierda, mierda, mierda. Tienes razón, debemos ir a hueco mundo ¡alguien habrá una maldita garganta!—gritaba halibel como loca y ulquiorra abrió la garganta por la cual todos entraron y rápidamente llegaron y ulquiorra fue a un encuentro con aizen

—pasa ulquiorra, sirvete una taza de te. Claro, si así lo deseas—le dijo un castaño muy bien parecido

—no, gracias—le contesto el pelinegro

—bien, y ¿como esta todo en el mundo humano?—le pregunto en un tono algo cansado

—va muy bien, excepto que una extraña chica apareció de la nada y convirtió a master menos en nieve solo con tocarlo—informo ulquiorra

—debe de ser muy fuerte dicha chica—agrego el mas fiel subordinado de aizen

—si, lo era—contesto el pelinegro

—quiero que averigues todo lo que puedas sobre esa chica y me la traigas—ordeno el castaño y ulquiorra asintió

—si aizen-sama... ¿Donde estan?—pregunto antes de marcharse

—deben de estar en alguna dimensión entrenando—le contesto el hombre

—me retiro—informo ulquiorra y salio

—¿cree que es ella aizen-sama?—le pregunto gin

—no lo se... Pero es muy probable—le contesto aizen y sonrió satisfecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la sociedad de almas se encontraba toshiro hablando con el capitán comandante

—es muy extraño, tal vez fue uno de sus experimentos en hueco mundo—dijo shunsui

—tal vez el menos si, pero... No creo que la chica si. Tenia un reiatsu muy parecido al de un shinigami—agrego el hermoso peliblanco

—bueno... Trata de localizar su reiatsu otra vez, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre esa dama congelada—le ordeno el castaño

—si capitán, me retiro—dijo y fue a un encuentro con su amiga de infancia

—kya shiro-chan ¿como te fue en el mundo de los vivos?—grito hinamori mientras corrió a abrazarle

—me fue bien, y te dije que no me llames "shiro-chan"—sentenció correspondiendo el abrazo

—si, claro. Pero ¿que hay de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos? ¿No han tratado de matarte últimamente?—pregunto con cierto tono de burla

—no, nadie a tratado de matarme y si. hay algo nuevo, inoue tiene una hermana llamada aihime—contesto el peliblanco haciendo que momo se imprecionara y soltara lo que tenia en las manos, pero el ni se dio cuenta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el mundo de los vivos los chicos disfrutaban de un día en la playa incluso aihime había ido para complacer a orihime estaba bastante aburrida pero le gustaba complacer la ichigo molestaba rukia mientras los demás tenian un amistoso partido de voleybool, orihime estaba sentada en la arena mirando el mar y aihime mas lejos bajo un gran parasol poniéndose montones de bloqueador solar

—escucha...—susurro una voz a la cabeza de la castaña

—no me molestes—interrumpió la castaña con sus pensamientos

—no te puedes deshacer de mi, yo soy tu—le volvió a decir

—patético—susurro para si misma y se puso de pie

—¿eso piensas de ti?—pregunto en un tono provocador la femenina voz

—no, eso pienso de ti—contesto pero la voz no respondió hací que se volvió a sentar y a mirar a su hermana a lo lejos

—vaya que lindo esta el cielo—pensó la pelinaranja mirándolo

—también tus celos lo son—exclamo una voz en su cabeza

—¿de que hablas?—pregunto en su mente la pelinaranja

—que pregunta, eso que sientes en el pecho cuando vez a kuchiki y kurosaki juntos—le respondió

—todos sienten celos—dijo abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro

—pero no todos sienten esas ganas de matar a kuchiki ¿o si?—le decía torturando la

—Yo no siento ganas de matar a kuchiki-san—Contesto muy segura

—¿Segura? Yo soy tu, piensalo otra vez—volvió a decir con un tono de burla

—si, segura. Yo no seria capaz de querer hacerle daño a kuchiki-san—exclamo la ojigris con los ojos aguados

—entonces... Pensemos en algo para que el se sienta celoso, usemos a ulquiorra ¿si?—le dijo casi controlando la

—eso no es bueno—dijo sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro lo cual aihime noto y se alarmó

—tu sabes que lo quieres—fue lo único que dijo

—no es as...—no pudo continuar porque le comenzó a doler fuertemente la cabeza y a sangrar por la nariz, rápidamente estuvo rodeada por sus amigos

—inoue, ¿que te pasa?—gritaban ichigo y rukia sin parar

—¡ya, callence! No ayudan en nada—grito la castaña y ellos guardaron silencio

—llamare a la ambulancia—dijo el bello quincy

—hime, respira por la boca—dijo la ojimarron muy serena y recta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche orihime dormía tranquilamente mientras aihime pensaba en lo ocurrido en el día y lavaba los trates cuando el constante toque de la puerta la distrajo de sus pensamientos y no tuvo otra opción que ir a abrir la puerta.

—hola...—dijo en un tono frío pero se sorprendió

—hola ai. ¿Como se encuentra orihime?—pregunto el peliazul entrando y siendo seguido por sus compañeros

—ella se encuentra durmiendo en este momento... Pero pueden venir mañana—fue su respuesta, pues no estaba de humor para nadie en ese momento

—¿estas segura, de que la mujer se encuentra bien?—pregunto ulquiorra

—si, estoy segura. ¿Tratas de decirme algo?—lo ultimo lo dijo de mala gana

—no, no trato de decirte nada... Lo pregunte porque ella es realmente frágil—contesto el con su tono de siempre

—vendremos mañana, ¿te parece, ai?—pregunto la voluptuosa halibel para que no terminaran uno jugando con la mente del otro

—si, me parece bien tier—contesto en un tono alegre y sin expresión la castaña

—nos vemos ai—dijo el peliazul que a pesar de que el es un revoltoso salvaje y ella un cubo de hielo se habían tomado cariño el uno al otro hasta se podía decir que eran amigos

—adiós, grimm—le contesto mientras ellos salían y ulquiorra solo la miro sin palabras, ella comprendió que eso era una despedida pues ya habían tenido varias "conversaciones" solo con la mirada

CONTINUARA...


	5. diciembre I

Era diciembre, uno bastante frío de hecho todos estaban en el centro comercial con abrigos hasta el ultimo pelo excepto aihime y toshiro quienes parecían estar bastante cómodos con las bajas temperaturas .

Lo de el, lo entendían perfectamente el maneja el hielo esta acostumbrado a esas temperaturas... Pero aihime los dejaba totalmente desconcertados, lo mas abrigador que ella tenia puesto era un guante que nunca se quitaba después tenia unos short's negros y una blusa de tirantes de rayas azul y negro.

—abrigate, porfa—le rogaba la pelinaranja como por décima vez con una bufanda negra en la mano

—no tengo frío, ya te lo dije... 10 veces—contesto mirando una vitrina con unas joyas

—haz le caso a tu hermana y usa la bufanda—le ordeno ichigo, quien no se llevaba tan mal con ella pero aun tenían algunas diferencias y discutían cuando tenían oportunidad

—¿si me la pongo, me dejaran en paz?—pregunto ella con irritación en la voz

—si, lo haremos—le contesto el peliblanco quien se llevaba tan bien como grimmjow con ella

—esta bien—dijo de mala gana tomando la bufanda y amarrandosela en la cabeza tipo hipster

—ese no fue el trato—gruño ikkaku el cual a veces discutía con ella a modo de broma y practicaban kendo juntos

—técnicamente el trato fue que yo usara la bufanda, pero no que debía ser al rededor de mi cuello— contesto con aires de grandeza y la mayoría sonrió de lado

—bien jugado—le dijeron uryu y rukia al unísono. El se llevaba bien con aihime incluso se juntan dos o tres veces a la semana para estudiar y rukia y ella ya habían superado sus diferencias no se llevaban de los mejor pero tampoco querían matarse una a la otra

Siguieron buscado en grupos distintas cosas cada uno buscaba regalos para la navidad, ropa de invierno y mas cosas.

A rukia ichigo y renji les toco juntos ellos estaban en la sección de habitación habían quedado en encontrarse en el comedor en 4 horas. Rukia se entretuvo con un juego de cama de conejos ichigo y renji maldijeron el momento en que se les ocurrió pasar por esa sección para acortar camino

—vamos, te lo ruego me lo compras y juro que no pediré nada mas de champi—suplicaba rukia abrazada a los pies de renji para que no se movieran

—¡ya, vámonos!—le ordeno el pelirojo sacudiendo su pierna para que la chica lo soltara, pero era inútil

—hagamos un trato, ¿si, te parece?—le dijo el pelinaranja y ella aflojó un poco el agarre

—¿que clase de trato?—pregunto desconfiada, varias veces le habían jugado sucio estos chico

—por suerte para nosotros, tenemos el dinero ¿que tal si te compramos otra cosa? Recuerda que debes comprar los regalos para los demás—le dijo ichigo y ella se resignó y continuaron su camino

—esta bien—no tuvo mas opción que acceder y continuar su camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los demás shinigamis se encontraban en el departamento de ropa. Hitsugaya, ikkaku y yumichika tenían las manos llenas de ropa hasta el tope y rangiku seguía lanzandole mas prendas.

—matsumoto, ¡ya basta!—grito el peliblanco helandole la sangre a la chica

—u-un momento capitán, vi una blusa que debo tener—comento la ojiazul tratando de escabuyirse del chico

—¡no, regresa todo! ¡Siempre gastas todo el dinero!—cuando toshiro termino de hablar rápidamente devolvió todo a su lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¿crees que a kuchiki le guste?—pregunto halibel con un peluche de un oso en la mano

—no creo, lo que a ella le gustan son los conejos—contesto grimmjow señalándole una estantería llena de estos

—tienes razón, gracias—le contesto la de pelo dorado

—¿que crees que le guste a aihime?—pregunto el peliazul volteando su rostro ya que estaba un poco sonrojado

—no lo se, sabes que ella es una humana distinta—le dijo ocultando su enojo

HALIBEL'S POV

No entiendo que es lo que me pasa hace unas semanas cuando esa extraña chica de hielo lo beso sentí algo que nunca había sentido antes fue diferente a unas simples ganas de luchar con el enemigo... Definitivamente fue muy diferente también siento eso cuando el y ai comienzan a retozar... Entre ellos hay un vinculo, nunca vi a grimmjow así con nadie mas... Es extraño.

FIN HALIBEL'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ULQUIORRA'S POV

Esto no me gusta nada, ella jugo con la mente de la mujer, esto no esta bien y también trato de jugar con la mente de aihime. Es realmente extraño que aihime no cayera, estoy seguro de que tiene al menos un pequeño rastro de reiatsu.

No entiendo como ella no tiene frío... Me recuerda tanto a... Ella, sus ojos, su pelo, su actitud... Es muy raro. Hasta se ve tierna mirando collares, al parecer esto la divierte mucho aunque no sonríe puedo notarlo en su voz cuando me pregunta "¿como me queda este?". No vi que ella comprara nada y eso a lo que los humanos llaman navidad es mañana, seguro ya compro todo.

FIN ULQUIORRA'S POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ishida y orihime les estaba yendo muy bien compraron sus regalos y hasta con descuento.

Ya eran las 10 todos estaban en el comedor comían en silencio cada uno de ellos sus pensamientos.

ORIHIME'S POV

Me gusta mucho que mi hermanita ya se este llevando mejor con mis amigos, al principio no iba por buen camino pero al fin se lleva bien con la mayoría pasa mucho tiempo con ulquiorra es extraño ellos ni hablan y se llevan bastante bien... Aunque no me gusta tanto, es extraño y el es demasiado preceptivo y si se da cuenta... No quiero ni imaginarlo.

CONTINUARA...


	6. diciembre II

Ya era 24 e diciembre todos estaban cansados pues la tarde anterior habían trabajado el doble para tener el día libre. Decidieron juntarse en la casa de inoue ya que era cercana a todos

—¿bien quien comienza?—pregunto rangiku rompiendo el silencio

—comienza tu, si quieres—sugirió toshiro

—kyaa, ¿a nadie le molesta, cierto?—pregunto y todos le dieron su regalo, primero abrió el de toshiro

—¿en serio, capitán?—le pregunto algo incrédula por el regalo de su capitán que había sido un ramo de orquídeas ella se alegro a la vez que no porque le recordaban a gin

—si—fue lo único que dijo

—era de esperar—dijo y continuo abriendo los demás regalos y todos le en cantaron era ropa cada prenda mas hermosa que la anterior sin duda la que mas le gusto fue la de halibel—bien ¿quien sigue?

—¿que tal si continua kuchiki-san?—sugirió la pelinaranja

—esta bien—el primer regalo que ella abrió fue el de aihime el cual le encanto y fue y la abrazo fuertemente

—no tan cerca—le dijo advirtiendo la de que tal vez la golpeara

—me encanta, realmente lo hace. Nunca pensé que me darían un conejo de verdad, te lo agradezco—la pelinegra estaba en verdad contenta, pero siguio abriendo sus regalos todos le encantaron ya que tenían motivos de conejo: sábanas, pijamas, lazos, una vaina para su espada y hasta un colgante

—¿que tal si continua ichigo?—dijo la rubia(rangiku) aplaudiendo

—de acuerdo—dijo y comenzó a abrir sus regalos que por algún motivo todos fueron tintes negros—odio la navidad

—tu odias todo, sigue usted capitán—dijo matsumoto dándole su regalo al mencionado

Y así siguieron abriendo sus regalos algunos los ponían mas felices que otros. Solo quedaban los espadas ellos tenían abiertos todos sus regalos menos los de aihime por algo motivo tenían miedo de lo que podía ser ulquiorra lo abrió y se quedo extrañado unos minutos.

—¡es hermoso!—dijo rangiku mirando con ojos como estrella

—¿que es eso?—pregunto ulquiorra sacando de la caja a un pequeño gatito de mas o menos 5 meses de pelo color zafiro y grandes ojos esmeralda

—es un gato, un korat... Lo llaman el gato de la suerte—contesto ( . /search?q=gatos+korat+cria&tbm=isch&gl=do&tab=wi&oq=gatos+korat+cria&gs_l=mobile-heirloom-serp.3...9731.11406.0.11..399.3-1. 1.0...0...1c.1. -heirloom-serp.T1txjXCX1Mc)

—gracias—se limito a contestar al el pelinegro mientras acariciaba a al gatito que se encontraba acurrucado en sus piernas

—¿como se llama este?—pregunto grimmjow quien abrió su regalo y se encontró otra sorpresa ( . /search?q=gatos+munchkin&tbm=isch&gl=do&tab=wi&oq=gatos+munchkin&gs_l=mobile-heirloom-serp.3...0..0.0...0...1c.. 5U)

—es un muchkin...—fue lo que la castaña contesto, se sentía algo triste pensó que a ellos no les gusto se regalo

—¡genial! Su nombre sera... ¡Pantera!—exclamo el peliazul, el pequeño animalito lo conmovió mucho

—te lo agradezco mucho, ai—dijo halibel ya con su regalo en mano que era una pecera con una cría de tiburón tigre

—¿donde lo conseguiste?—pregunto orihime maravillada con la criatura

—se lo compre a un pescador, entro a su red por accidente...—se limito a decir ella sabia que a halibel le gustaba mucho la biología marina por eso decidió trabajar en el acuario

Todos cenaron muy contentos, cuando acabo la cena aihime fue a la sala a recoger los papeles pero se quedo dormida en el sofá. Nadie la movió solo se sentaron a su alrededor a charlar.

—¿inoue, porque no la mueves?—pregunto el pelinaranja mirando lo tierna que se veía la chica en los brazos de morfeo

—¡¿estas loco kurosaki-kun?!—dijo exaltada la pelinaranja

—seria incomodo para ella dormir en el sofá—agrego el calvo

—lo se, pero ella no a podido dormir bien últimamente. Por eso siempre esta de mal humor—contesto triste

—¿entonces como la aguantas?—pregunto uryu quien conocía a la chica cuando se enojaba

—ai... Ella es muy dulce conmigo, no habla mucho y la mayoría de las veces solo contesta lo que le pregunto pero a pesar de eso ella nunca me grita... Saben lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser y ella nunca me grita ni se enoja conmigo, por eso la quiero mucho—explico orihime mientras por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de cada vez que hacia una estupidez como su hermana menor siempre la alentaba y la apoyaba

—ya veo—¡dijo la mayoría al unísono

CONTINUARA...


	7. esto esta MAL

Ya había comenzado un nuevo año y un nuevo semestre escolar, el cual ya iba por febrero. El 14 de febrero para ser exactos, todos estaban emocionados excepto por aihime y los ex-espadas quienes no comprendían nada. El instituto estaba decorado muy lindo había corazones por todos lados y las parejas estaban mas melosas de lo normal.

—¡todo es tan bello!—dijo la pelinaranja encantada con todo, el instituto nunca había sido tan decorado y no podía verse mas bello

—si, como digas—dijeron la castaña y el pelinaranja, volteando sus rostros en señal de que no les importaba

—¿que tiene este día de especial inoue?—pregunto la de piel bronceada acercándose a la chica

—no se como explicarlo... Es un día especial para los enamorados, le haces un regalo a la persona que amas, te gusta o a un amigo y si quieres lo puedes hacer anónimo—explico orihime con los ojos como estrella

—ya veo...—dijo la de piel bronceada algo pensativa, cuando de pronto sonó la campana y todos se sentaron

El día transcurrió tranquilo como normalmente lo hacia. Algunas peleas entre los chicos, matsumoto irritando a hitsugaya. Como era de esperar las chicas recibieron muchos regalos en especial: orihime y rangiku. Tenían un trabajo en grupos de 2, era un ensayo y agrimmjow y aihime les toco juntos ya que era largo decidieron hacerlo a la salida en la casa de este y cuando llegaron el gatito de grimmjow rápidamente fue a recibirlos y salto a los brazos de el peliazul.

—vaya si que esta grande este pantera—dijo la castaña mientras el gatito le saltaba encima, ella no había ido a esa casa desde antes de navidad

—cuando llegue a casa esa noche decidí que su nombre seria gamuza—dijo el peliazul algo triste

—gamuza...—susurro aihime y luego cerro los ojos pues por algún sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza

—hey eso no lo traías esta mañana—dijo el peliazul picaramente y sonriendo señalando a un collar en el cuello de la chica con un colgante de copo de nieve realmente bello y delicado

—eres muy observador grimm—dijo ella jugando con el gato—alguien lo puso en mi casillero en una bella cajita y con una nota que decía "se que esto te gustara. Feliz dia de san valentín" —contesto sin dejar de jugar con el gato

—vaya, que cobarde—dijo mientras sacaba unos cuadernos de su mochila cuando la puerta lo distrajo

—hola—saludo el pelinegro al entrar

—¿que hay emo?—saludo el peliazul en su tono de siempre

—¿donde esta tatsumaki?—pregunto el pelinegro en su tono de siempre buscando algo con la mirada

—no se, quizás en tu cuarto. Yo apenas llegue—contesto el peliazul con un tono irritado pero luego escucharon un fuerte maullido y el sonido de un cristal. Rápidamente corrieron a donde se escucho el sonido y encontraron a el gato de ulquiorra con una patita ensangrentada y el tiburón de halibel pataleando en el suelo.

—maldita sea—susurro ulquiorra para si mientras tomaba a su querido gato y salía. Ese tiburón realmente lo estaba hartando un día de estos le guardará la cabeza de su mascota a halibel a ver si entiende que tape su tanque cuando salga.

—¿lo dejaras morir?—pregunto aihime deteniendo el paso de ulquiorra.

—¿por que lo ayudaría? Después de todo le hizo daño a tatsumaki—dijo ulquiorra sin mirarla. Cuando dijo eso algo en ella hizo que su corazón se encogiera por algún motivo ese nombre se le hacia conocido, igual que gamuza.

—¡no lo hagas, te lastimara!—le dijo el peliazul a la castaña la cual trataba de agarrar al pequeño tiburón

—no importa—contesto y continuo su objetivo. Logro agarrarlo y de un rápido movimiento lo puso en su tanque antes de que el pudiera atacarla y fueron con ulquiorra

—lo haces mal—interrumpió ella a el pelinegro quien le envolvía un pañuelo a la pata del gato

—hazlo tu—le dijo irritado aunque el sabia que ella tenia razón que sabia el de curar heridas el podía regenerarse y punto.

—busca vendas, alcohol y algodón—pidió mientras le quitaba el pañuelo al gato de la pata.

—toma—dijo el peliazul dándole lo que ella pidió ya que como el lo usaba siempre el era quien sabia donde estaban.

—gracias—dijo y comenzó a desinfectar la herida luego le coloco mucho algodón estéril y lo vendo.

—¿por que le pusiste todo ese algodón para vendarlo?—pregunto el peliazul

—es un gato pequeño, así podrá moverse sin sentir dolor—respondió a su pregunta, ella aun se sentía mareada por los dolores anteriores

—gracias—dijo el pelinegro quien ya tenia a su pequeño gato en el hombro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

—¿quien diablos es ella?—dijo irritado el calvo viendo a una chica en el aire.

—no lo se, pero sea quien sea su reiatsu no es bueno—dijo el pelinaranja y se dispuso a atacar

—¡KUROSAKI! Maldición el no ve que no es un reiatsu común el que viene de ella—dijo el capitán y todos fueron al lado de ichigo

—¿pensaste que un ataque tan débil podía hacerme algo?—dijo la mujer en forma de burla al haber golpeado a ichigo quien estaba en el suelo

—¿quien eres?—interrumpió rukia al lado de sus camaradas atrayendo la atención de la chica.

—¿uh? ¿Quien eres tu?—dijo volteandose y dejando verla, tenia el pelo blanco y lacio hasta el hombro, unos ojos enormes, naranjas y con un brillo singular, su piel era pálida un cuerpo esbelto casi de modelo. Tenia su agujero hollow estaba ubicado en su hombro, su vestimenta arrancar era igual a la de lilinette y tenia su zampaktou al lado derecho de su cadera.

—¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!—le grito la pelinegra, estaba realmente furiosa además de que esa misteriosa arrancar golpeo a su amor platónico se burlaba de ella.

—no vale la pena que te conteste—fue lo que dijo. Uso sonido para aparecer frente a rukia y la golpeo sin darle chanse de defenderse hasta que callo al suelo

—¿q-que?—balbuceo renji impresionado por la facilidad con la cual esa arrancar derribo a rukia sin que esta pudiera hacer ningún movimiento.

—¿quien sigue?—pregunto viendo a los shinigamis con una bella sonrisa.

—¿que buscas arrancar?—pregunto el peliblanco poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su zampaktu

—ya lo dije, esa chica de hielo—contesto y ataco a yumichika con bala lo que ovacionó que todos la atacaran a la vez.

Para la arrancar de pelo blanco ninguno de ellos fue problema para ella de hecho los considero muy débiles para ser capitanes y tenientes con bankais y shikais activos.

—lo diré una vez mas, ¿donde esta la chica?—dijo mientras caminaba por los cuerpos de los shinigamis y al final le dio una Patada en el estómago a orihime.

—¡¿que buscas zorra?!—grito el peliazul mientras le arañó un hombro ya con su resurrección activa.

—gatito, aumentaste tu poder—dijo reincorporarse y viendo la sangre correr por su brazo

—¿que quieres?—le pregunto la de piel bronceada poniéndole su zampaktou en el cuello

—tier, cuanto tiempo—dijo con una sonrisa luego uso sonido para ponerse detrás de la de pelo dorado y darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendola caer desmayada.

—vete de aquí—le ordeno ulquiorra quien se dispuso a lanzar una lanza relámpago la cual ella esquivo con una gran facilidad.

—quiero una batalla real, y no me iré sin una—contesto acercándose a la pelinaranja y luego se arrodillo para verla mas de cerca—a ti te conozco—afirmo señalándola

—d-de l-las noches—contesto la pelinaranja apenas con un hilo de voz por lo lastimada que estaba.

—¡claaaro! La débil humana que aizen puso a custodia de el emo, orihime inoue ¿es ese tu nombre?—dijo y sonrió cálidamente, para ser una arrancar tenia una bella sonrisa

—s-si... Kokoro-san—dijo la pelinaranja con la respiración cortada

—viva, ori-chan recordaste mi nombre...—dijo muy contenta y aplaudiendo pero paro en seco—tu tienes la esencia de un reiatsu distinto ¿donde esta la chica de hielo?—dijo tomándola por el cuello y levantandola

—n-no l-lo s-s-se—le contesto con mucha dificultad y luego se desmayo

—no la quiero matar, me cae bien... Pero la chica es su única salvación—dijo apretando mas el cuello de la inconsciente chica hasta que grimmjow la ataco pero fue inútil ya que ella soltó a orihime y lo agarro por el cuello a el—me estas hartando pantera, no te quería matar porque sakura no me lo perdonaría, pero ya me hartaste pantera—le dijo y comenzó a apretar el cuello de el peliazul hasta que se desmayo pero ella no se detenía su intención era ahoracarlo con sus propias manos.

—es a mi a quien quieres—se escucho una voz y todos voltearon a verla y era la chica de hielo y tenia sus vendas igual que la ultima vez.

—hasta que apareces—le dijo la peliblanca poniéndose frente a la otra usando sonido

Comenzaron a pelear como dos bestias era cuerpo a cuerpo cada vez que sus golpes chocaban se podía ver el reiatsu chocando, comenzó a llover realmente fuerte la peliblanca saco su zampaktou y corto todas sus vendas todos quedaron impresionados por la precisión de solo cortar las finas vendas dejando ver su cuerpo y su ropa. Gracias a que pudo ser rápida no corto las de su rostro dejándolo aun cubierto.

—¿quien eres?—le pregunto deteniendo su ataque con su mano.

—sola llámame kokoro, espada zero—contesto tomando su cabello del lado izquierdo dejando ver el 0 de color rojo—¿y tu? ¿Quien eres?—le pregunto la peliblanca

—eso no es importante—contesto e hizo una espada con hielo para atacarla, kokoro rápidamente se defendió la batalla continuaba ninguna podía dañar a la otra la batalla cambiaba de lugar rápido, era difícil seguirles con la mirada

—desenvaina tu espada—le ordeno la peliblanca.

—no vale la pen-...—sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió el filo de la espada de su contrincante cerca de su cara los vendajes calleron dejando ver su rostro.

—n-no—balbuceo la pelinaranja


	8. ¿que es?

—no vale la pen-...—sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando sintió el filo de la espada de su contrincante cerca de su cara los vendajes calleron dejando ver su rostro.

—n-no—balbuceo la pelinaranja

Pudieron ver su rostro y como estaba vestida, sus ropas eran muy parecidas a un traje de shingami, pero en vez de un kimono negro era blanco hasta sus muslos. 16 dedos mas arriba de sus rodilla, falda claro. y no tenia mangas largas su zampaktu a su espalda como la lleva hitsugaya, su pelo blanco como la nieve y las puntas castañas y su rostro... Su rostro, era aihime.

—¡¿inoue, que significa eso?!—le grito el pelinaranja.

—k-kurosaki-kun y-yo—estaba muy nerviosa todos la tenían rodeada.

—¿por que no nos dijiste?—le grito rukia.

—l-lo s-siento—dijo con los ojos cristalinos

—maldita sea, dejenla en paz—dijo aihime quien ya no era castaña sino peliblanca, muy enojada.

—¡eres una traidora!—le grito la pelinegra

—yo, no traicione a nadie—le contesto a unos centímetros y luego uso sonido para volver a su lugar de batalla

—yo... ¡Me deshice de ti hace ya, 86 años!—balbuceo la arrancar

—no se de que hablas—dijo aihime quien la escucho perfectamente

—esta vez, no dejare nada de ti—dijo y su reiatsu se condenso a su alrededor se veía como humo un humo negro.

—si, claro—contesto arrogante mientras a su reiatsu le pasaba lo mismo pero era hielo, las gotas de lluvia cerca de ella se congelaban

Hitsugaya cubría a orihime con su cuerpo para que los choques de reiatsu no la lastimaran ya que ambos eran bastante fuertes y ninguno te dejaba respirar bien. La arrancar y aihime tenían una brutal batalla a la cual aihime no había ni sacado su zanpaktu, solo atacaba con sus manos. Aunque era bastante fuerte salía herida, no tubo mas opción que sacar su espada la cual emanaba un reiatsu igual de fuerte que el de la arrancar, pero muy frío. Los reiatsus estaban tan densos que se podían ver claramente y los chicos estaban impresionados nunca les cruzo por la mente que aihime tuviese poderes y menos que fuera tan fuerte.

Ambas chicas estaban bastante heridas, pero ninguna cedía, tenían múltiples heridas. Parecía que en cualquier momento caerían muertas por desangrado, pero no al parecer mientras mas sangre votaban mas energía adquirían hasta que la batalla llego a su fin ambas se rindieron.

—no te matare, matare a las personas que quieres LO JURO—le dijo la arrancar para abrir una garganta y entrar en ella para irse

—te reto—le contesto aihime y cuando vio que la arrancar entro en la garganta dejo de fingir y se dejo caer, fue estúpido ya que con todas esas heridas al llegar a suelo desde esa altura de seguro moriría, pero era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba demasiado débil para frenar la caída y antes de llegar al suelo perdió el conocimiento.

Ichigo fue quien la atrapó antes de que la chica llegara a una muerte segura, ya que los demás no habían reaccionado aun estaban impresionados, lo ultimo que hubiesen pensado que aihime era la "la chica de hielo" aunque analizando todo es bastante gracioso ya que el siempre la llamo "corazón de hielo" cada vez que se molestaba con ella, de hecho ya varias personas la apodaban así. La llevaron a la tienda de urahara para curarla.

Llegaron a su destino lo mas rápido que pudieron, urahara se quedo extrañado pero la ayudo sin preguntar mucho, después de todo con todas esas heridas cada minuto era crucial y los utilizaron bien. el "shun shun rikka" de orihime no fue suficiente y hubo que vendarle todo los brazos, El torso y el muslo izquierdo. Durmió durante 3 días en los cuales orihime no salio de la tienda para nada y los demás iban cada día a verla.

AIHIME'S POV

Maldición, siento como que un tractor me paso por encima 4 veces. Mire a mi alrededor y no reconocí el lugar, se notaba acogedor, vi a mi derecha y note que orihime estaba dormida, parecía muy cansada no estaba en una buena posición, pero decidí no moverla. Me dispuse a levantarme y sentí un dolor tan fuerte, pero continúe. Ya estaba de pie aun no estaba en mi cuerpo humano, por lo menos tengo mi guante puesto. Antes de salir note que había un espejo cuando vi mi reflejo note que mi torso completo estaba vendado, mis brazos y uno de mis muslos ¿esa tipa me hizo todo esto? Es muy fuerte, nadie nunca me hace un rasguño.

Salí de esa habitación, la verdad no me importo que mi torso solo estuviese cubierto con vendas y que solo tenga las bragas, me da igual. Me encontré con un hombre blanco, y de pelo rubio me pareció lindo, se puso un sombrero y me hizo seña de que tomara asiento, le hice caso, parecía agradable pero no cambie mi semblante frío, no dije nada el se paro y me sirvió un té, muy delicioso por cierto.

—¿que eres?—me preguntó rompiendo el silencio

—no lo se—fue mi contesta, realmente ni yo se lo que soy

—es cierto, no eres nada como orihime—me dijo burlón, eso no me gusto

—¿donde esta mi zampaktu?—le pregunte, mas importante que cualquier cosa era mi espada

—esta allí—me dijo señalando una esquina, me pare y la tome luego llego un gato negro—no eres una shinigami, eso es seguro—dijo en voz alta

—¿que quieres?—le pregunté a el gato mirándolo de frente

—¿estas loca? Eso es un simple gato—me dijo agitando su abanico en señal de que lo dejara

—no es así, es una... Shinigami—le conteste en mi habitual tono

—¿segura?—me dijo el hombre y el gato se subió en la mesa y se transformó en una chica de piel morena, ojos ámbar y pelo púrpura recogido en una coleta. Además... Estaba desnuda con las piernas abiertas frente a mi ¿por que estoy rodeada de locos?

—no te la voy a chupar—le dije a la chica frente a mi, solo me dio una amplia sonrisa. Yo no me inmuté

—kisuke, esta chica me cae bien, es fuerte, tiene carácter y hay algo extraño en su reiatsu—dijo muy animada saliendo de la habitación

FIN AIHIME'S POV

—¿urahara-san, aihime despertó?—grito el pelinaranja entrando acompañado de varias personas mas

—si, pasa—contesto el rubio

—¿estas mejor?—pregunto grimmjow en un tono muy frío y esta solo asintió mientras todos se sentaban frente a ella.

—espero que ninguno de ustedes le halla estado haciendo preguntas a hime—amenazó la chica señalándolos a todos pero nadie hablo.

—¡traidora!—grito la pelinegra golpeando la mesa

—traidora tu puta madrina—contesto la aun peliblanca muy calmada

—no nos dijiste de tus poderes, ¿por que?—dijo la bajita ya en un tono mas calmado

—no se me vino en gana, orihime solo sabia que tenia un frío reiatsu, mas nada—dijo con una mirada fulminante en sus ojos

—nos engañaste—le volvió a decir con algo de tristeza en sus ojos

—mejor no me jodas—contesto ella de una manera muy fría e ikkaku carcajeo

—¿quieres un gigai aihime-san?—pregunto el rubio para romper el incomodó silencio que se había formado.

—no, gracias. ¿Kisuke? Y llámame aihime—dijo dejando a los demás muy intrigados.

—¿tienes un gigai ya?—pregunto yumichika con ojos como platos, el era el mas perdido en la situación.

—soy humana como kurosaki—contesto parandose y caminando hacia la puerta.

—entonces, entra en tu cuerpo—dijo ichigo estúpidamente.

—no puedo, estoy muy débil—contesto para seguir su camino y el peliazul la siguió.

—urahara-san, ¿que es?—pregunto el peliblanco seriamente.

—no lo se. Parece una shinigami, pero. La gran mayoría de su muy fuerte reiatsu viene de su espada y eso es una característica arrancar... Ni ella sabe lo que es—dijo muy divertido haciendo que a todos le callera una gota de sudor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

GRIMMJOW'S POV

Hace unos días me di cuenta de que aihime es la chica de hielo y es muy fuerte, estuvo de igual a igual con kokoro, kokoro es una bestia en la batalla y es la zero y ai es la segunda en hacerle frente y ambas quedaron muy heridas. Quizás ella sea... ¡No! Ella murió, es imposible.

Venia visitarla cada día, aunque me sentía un poco decepcionado, aunque el emo aun no sale de la impresión, creo que aun no lo supera, después de todo ella me cambio, la extraño tanto.

Cada vez que yo entraba la observaba durmiendo, se veía tan frágil la ultima persona que imagine ver así, siempre que la observaba me daba algo de nostalgia e intriga no se lo que es. Siempre tenia el seño fruncido como si tuviese una pesadilla horrible, me daban ganas de despertarla pero el emo me detenía.

Cuando entramos con kurosaki y vimos que estaba bien me alegre bastante, pero también me sentí enojado porque nunca nos dijo nada de sus poderes sabiendo sobre los nuestro, la salude frío y a ella no le importo como la mayoría de las cosa cuando dijo que estaba débil sonó bastante triste así que la seguí.

—si vienes a juzgarme, puedes irte—me dijo en un tono frío mas de lo habitual diría yo.

—yo nunca te haría eso—le dije acercandome, no dijimos nada en un rato mi cabeza estaba llena de preguntas pero si me atrevía a hacer una sola ella me mataría en un parpadeo.

—lo siento—sonó muy arrepentida yo solo la abraze para sorpresa de ambos, y ella me correspondió quería preguntarle por que me beso ese día pero no me atrevo a hacer algo así—el día que te besé fue porque me parecías conocido y quise ver si tu sabor lo era y por algún motivo si...—parece como si me hubiese leído la mente o lo hubiese notado.

FIN GRIMMJOW'S POV

Pasaron unos meses y todos poco a poco fueron integrando mas a aihime al grupo. Realmente no estaban enojados solo sorprendidos.

—hime, ¿sabes para cuando es el proyecto de química?—pregunto la castaña restregando sus ojos ya que acababa de tomar una siesta

—mañana—contesto la pelinaranja y vio como su hermana menor salía corriendo por la puerta

—¿grimmjow esta?—le pregunto a el pelinegro en la puerta

—no. Pasa—le contesto en su tono de siempre luego de que se dio cuenta de que ella era la chica de hielo se comportó mas frío

—no gracias—contesto y se disponía a irse pero en un rápido movimiento ulquiorra la entro en la casa—¡¿que diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Ahora eres secuestrador?!—grito mientras trataba de irse

—no te iras hasta que me digas lo que eres—contesto el pelinegro

—no lo se—dijo serena y trato de empujarlo para salir de la esquina en la que se encontraba, pero era inútil ella no sabia controlar sus poderes en su cuerpo material debía salir y no lo iba a hacer solo para empujarlo, sus esfuerzos comenzaron a rendir frutos y lo empujo con sus fuerzas pero tropezó y ambos callerón al suelo rodaron hasta que ulquiorra se puso sobre ella y sostuvo sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella—dejame en paz, realmente no lo se

* * *

**hola, soy la autora y veo que no hablo mucho, es tiempo de que lo haga :) yo adoro esta historia, a veces mas que la otra espero que ustedes les gusten ambas ^^ tengo unas preguntas :3**

**1-¿que tanto les gusta esta historia? *_***

**2- ¿les gustaría que hubiese lemon en el proximo cap? (no actualizare hasta que al menos 1 persona conteste esta )**

**3-amo el ulquihime, pero planeo que halla algo con ulquiorra y aihime y mas parejas claro esta ¿hago ishinhime o me mandan la descripcion de un personaje para que este con ell? **

**mandar el personaje a deyaniralatierna **

**y like a estas paginas**

** DeyaChanFanfics?ref=hl**

pages/I-love-anime/376027472508879?ref=hl

me ayudarian mucho :)


	9. no entiendo

**este capitulo tiene material de sexo explicito y va dirigido a un publico adulto, esta bajo su concentimiento continuar leyendo...**

* * *

—dejame en paz, realmente no lo se—dijo la castaña, con la voz algo temblorosa.

Ulquirra se quedo mirándola directo a los ojos, lo cual causo que ella comenzara a temblar y el lo noto, le gustaba ver a alguien con un carácter tan fuerte como el de ella siendo mas o menos sumisa frente a el.

—¿que eres?—pregunto el pelinegro nuevamente.

—ya te dije que no lo se—contesto la castaña nuevamente con la voz temblorosa.

—¿eres una arrancar?—pregunto directamente el pelinegro y en un descuido la chica se lo quito de encima y salio corriendo, pero le fue inútil ya que el uso sonido y la tomo por la cintura y la halo aprisionandola nuevamente entre el y la pared.

—no se... Dejame ir—esta vez le súplico haciendo un puchero, parecía asustada y a el le surcaron recuerdos que creía olvidados.

—dime lo que eres—le exigió nuevamente haciendo que ella temblara, el nunca la había visto así y por alguna razón desconocida para el lo excitaba.

Se escucho que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta ambos pensaron que podría ser grimmjow, aihime intento gritar, pero ulquiorra le tapo la boca y ambos entraron a su cuarto, cuando el escucho la puerta de la habitación de el peliazul estuvo seguro que no lo escucharía así que soltó la boca de la chica.

—dime lo que eres—ordeno el pelinegro y la castaña comenzaba a hartarse de la misma canción.

—PUÑETA, ¡no lo se!—grito la chica algo alejada de el pelinegro.

—deja de gritar—le dijo el chico el cual la volvió a apricionar entre su cuerpo y la pared, ella no podía dejar de pensar el por que se ponía a temblar con el contacto de el chico mientras el se cuestionaba como una híbrida podía hacerlo sentir de esa manera, el estaba seguro que era algo mas que solo el parecido con ella.

Ulquiorra no podía dejar de ver los marrones ojos de aihime, el quería saber por que le causaba esa sensación, lo mas seguro es que fuera un sentimiento, el llevaba ya mucho tiempo estudiándolos con urahara-san, el mas parecido era amor, ¿amor? ¿Sentía eso por una híbrida? El lo iba a averiguar si o si.

El fue acercándose lentamente a los labios de la castaña, ella hecho inútilmente su cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con la pared, el cada vez estaba mas cerca y ella no podía evitar temblar, ulquiorra lamio el labio inferior de la chica y luego la beso y para sorpresa de ambos ella le correspondió casi automáticamente, cada vez se volvía mas apasionado aquel contacto, ulquiorra mordió el labio inferior de aihime hasta que este sangro, ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor el cual fue ahogado por los labios del arrancar, el invadió toda la boca de la chica con su lengua y para ella era inútil resistirse.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, sus alientos chocaban y el labio de aihime aun sangraba hasta que el pelinegro lamio la herida, ante este acto ella cerro los ojos en señal de el dolor punzante que estaba sintiendo, la sangre se detuvo y el chico volvió a apoderarse de los labios de aihime y ella no impuso resistencia alguna, el beso se hacia cada vez mas intenso y apasionado, aihime ya tenia las manos libres y como si estas tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de el chico mientras el delineaba su figura.

el pelinegro comenzó a sentir que la ropa estorbaba, levanto cuidadosamente a la chica sin dejarla de besar y la llevo a su cama fue quitando su ropa lentamente, el chico necesitaba sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la chica o mejor dicho el frío de el cuerpo de la chica. ambos estaban sintiendo algo sumamente desconocido pero les gustaba.

mientras la chica observaba cada movimiento del chico, observaba sus ojos, deseaba conocer completamente sus expresiones, pensamientos y sentimientos.

pero mas adelante los conocería, por ahora se dejaría llevar por aquel momento que estaba viviendo con el chico, un momento que ninguno de ellos podía controlar.

el chico comenzó lentamente a bajar los besos, depositaba sus besos en el cuello, dejando rastro de saliva, se detuvo en el lugar donde el tiene su agujero hollow y dejo una marca roja en el pecho de la chica. cuando llego a los senos de la chica, la observo por unos instantes, haciendo que a la chica la invadiera la vergüenza , luego coloco sus labios en uno de ellos y su mano en el otro.

comenzó a lamer lentamente este, mientras que el otro era masajeado por su mano.

Aihime se sentía muy bien, nunca antes había sentido algo así, su cordura le decía que se detuviera, pero su cabeza y cuerpo le decían total y completamente lo contrario, ulquiorra comenzó a ser mas duro y no solo lamia, también mordia sus pezones, ella sentía que su delicada piel estaba a punto de romperse en cualquier momento gracias a los colmillos de el chico.

El pelinegro dejo el seno de la chica y repitió el mismo proceso en el otro, luego se apoderó de sus labios nuevamente, la chica lo disfrutaba cada vez mas, sin separarse de el beso ella se impulso hasta quedar sobre el pelinegro, ella tenia el control, lo miro un momento a los bellos esmeralda, el la noto algo tensa y ella trago grueso, acto seguido paso sus dedos por el torso de el chico, el noto lo frío de ellos, ella siguió el contorno de los bien formados músculos de el chico y de su tatuaje de numero 4, por algo que ella no sabia ese tatuaje le encantaba y se le hacia conocido desde antes, beso a ulquiorra apasionadamente y el sin separarse de el beso se puso sobre ella, volviendo a tener el control.

El pelinegro se deshizo de el short's y de las panties de la chica, el tenia las manos en las rodillas de esta y miraba su intimidad, ella quería morir sentía como la mirada de ulquiorra la taladraba, hasta que sintió la lengua de ulquiorra en su intimidad, no dejaba centímetro sin recorrer, cada vez se iba intensificando, aihime tenia pequeños espasmos gracias a el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo, y también sentía algo de envidia, de las chicas que habían pasado antes por la cama de el chico, el seguía implantandole placer a la dama de hielo, ella llevo su dedo a la boca inconscientemente, para morderlo y callar sus gemidos.

Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de lo anterior y dejo de hacer lo que hacia, para tomar la mano de la chica, el quería escucharla gemir, gemir de el placer que el le daba, y ella no se hizo esperar, ella gemia sin parar y a el pelinegro le encantaba, el continuo hasta que a la chica la recorrió el orgasmo por primera vez.

dejo la intimidad de la chica y fue subiendo por su vientre hasta su boca dejando un rastro de besos que a la castaña le erizaban, cuando llego a su boca el, la besó apasionadamente y ella se probó en los labios de el, lo cual la exitó aun mas, el beso se volvía cada vez mas intenso hasta le la falta de el preciado oxígeno se hizo presente y se separaron mientras un hilo de saliva aun los unía, se miraron a los ojos hasta que el se paro.

Se despojo de su pantalón a los ojos de la castaña, la cual lo miraba detalladamente, cuando dejo caer sus boxer's ella abrió mas los ojos de la impresión al ver el gran pene de ulquiorra, erecto. El se poso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, ella podia sentir el miembro de el chico rozando su intimidad, él paro de besarla y se levantó, ella sabia lo que venia pero, no le importo.

Al el tenerla en frente a el y a su merced le encantaba, no podía esperar a estar dentro de ella, pero no, tenia que hacerla sufrir un poco mas. El comenzó a rozar la vagina cada vez mas mojada intimidad de la castaña con la punta de su miembro, ella se estaba desesperando y el lo sabia, ella lo miro como si lo quisiera matar y a ésto el entro a penas la punta de su miembro en la chica y se quedo observándola.

—¡metelo ya!—grito la castaña sin miedo a que la escucharan.

A el pelinegro le encantaba tenerla a su merced y le encanto esa orden, una orden de la cual el se encargaría de que la castaña se arrepintiera de haberla hecho, la penetro de una estocada a lo cual ella solo apretó los ojos y arqueo la espalda. El sintió la estrechez de la chica, también se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento era virgen lo cual lo impresionó bastante.

—maldito—dijo la castaña entre dientes.

Ella pensó que se volvió loca cuando vio los labios de el chico moverse en la palabra "perdón" pero no pensó mucho ya que el ni le dio tiempo de sentir dolor, rápidamente comenzó a embestirla, ferozmente. Aihime maldijo, maldijo el momento en el que le comenzó a gustar. Ella gemia sin parar, lo cual a el chico le encantaba. Sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, sintió como la vagina de la chica se volvía mas estrecha y ambos llegaron juntos a el orgasmo, ella se sintió inundada por el caliente semen de el chico y le gusto, el se dejo caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la chica mientras era rodeado por los brazos de esta.

—eres virgen—dijo el pelinegro, el cual aun tenia su miembro adentro de la chica.

—era virgen—contesto con fastidio y se quedo dormida, estaba exhausta.

Ulquiorra la observo dormir por una hora, luego la arropó y se durmió junto a ella.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando una chica castaña sentía como una pequeña lengua, lamia sus dedos los cuales tocaban el piso, abrió sus ojos con pesadez y no pudo figurar mucho, solo unos verdes esmeraldas, lo cual causo que se asustara un poco.

—pequeño tatsumaki, me asustaste—dijo y le acarició la cabeza a el gatito, luego sintió que tenia una mano en su cintura, giro lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con un peli-negro durmiendo tranquilamente, le pasaron por la mente las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unas horas y sintió como la sangre se iba a sus mejillas.

Se movió para quedar mas o menos frente a el, lo observo dormir por un rato y luego se quedo dormida nuevamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Paso mas o menos un mes de lo ocurrido entre ulquiorra y aihime, aun nadie se había dado cuenta, ellos seguían siendo indiferentes y fríos el uno con el otro, solo hablaban lo poco que creían necesario y últimamente estaban apareciendo muchos hollow's en karakura.

—¿en serio dijo que los reprobaria?—pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—¡si! Puede que a ellos no les importe, pero aihime, ishida, orihime y yo, si somos humanos y necesitamos aprobar—decia el pelinaranja dando vueltas en círculos por todo el lugar.

—calmate kurosaki, seguro no es tan malo—comento el peliazul, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de la castaña.

—¡claro que es malo!—exclamo con su semblante frío la chica.

—lo siento, urahara-san nosotros nos vamos—le informo ichigo saliendo con ishida y orihime.

—aihime, deberías ir a estudiar tu también—sugirió el peliblanco.

—toshiro, el problema no es las notas sino que hemos faltado mucho por los hollow's, simplemente les dejare eso a ustedes—le respondio la chica

.

.

.

.

.

Aihime había acabado su entrenamiento con yoruichi, últimamente estaba muy distraída, en especial hoy yoruichi incluso llego a cortarla, le hizo una cortada superficial en la mejilla, pero aun asi tenia un vendaje que a ella le pareció lindo, le gustaba usar vendas y curitas.

Decidió acortar camino por un callejón, como estaba oscureciendo, en el callejón la vista no era muy buena, pero aun así aihime entró. Cuando iba por la mitad siente que alguien la toma de el brazo y la pega contra una pared, cuando se reincorpora puede ver que es un hombre castaño, muy bien parecido, mas alto que ella y con un traje blanco.

—¿quien eres?—pregunto aihime.

—aquí lo importante es "¿que eres tu?"—le dijo el hombre, lo cual la paralizó.

—¿que quieres?—pregunto tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—se lo que ocultas bajo ese guante... Si quieres saber lo que eres, ven a este callejón. Te esperare siempre—le dijo el castaño y abrió una garganta dejando a la chica impresionada.

—que extraño—pensó aihime y siguió su camino, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de volver, y darse cuenta de lo que era ella.

Llego a su casa y se fue a dormir, en la noche tuvo la misma pesadilla que llevaba meses teniendo, con la diferencia de que esta vez si pudo ver la cara de el hombre que le decía que ella le pertenencia y resulta ser la cara de el castaño que ella se encontró en el callejón.

—¡no puede ser!—dijo de golpe al despertar de la misma manera muy sudada.

AIHIME'S POV

Dos semanas han pasado desde que me encontré a ese hombre extraño en el callejón, no he vuelto a caminar por el, no dejo de darle vueltas a ese asunto y menos dejo de tener esas pesadillas. Ahora se quien es, es ese hombre, pero ¿por que me dice que le pertenezco? Es demasiado raro y encima puede abrir una garganta, pensé que solo los arrancar's, pero el lo puede hacer.

Hoy tengo que ir a ese callejón, hoy me daré cuenta de lo que soy... Puede que sea una especie de híbrida o un experimento como me dijo kisuke, tal vez debo avisarle a el. no, no lo haré, me se defender completamente bien y esta no sera la excepción. De repente grimmjow interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿en que piensas?—me pregunto, olvide totalmente que estaba almorzando con el.

—en nada—conteste cortante igual que siempre, el ya se había acostumbrado.

—no te creo—me impacto escuchar eso de el, de ulquiorra lo hubiera esperado, pero de grimm no.

—¿y?—le pregunte indiferente, no le diría nada de todos modos.

—nada, solo te lo decía—me contesto, eso no es normal el hubiese insistido mas o discutido conmigo hasta que yo lo golpeara.

—¿por que le pusieron unos nombres tan raros a sus gatos?—le pregunte, quería cambiar el tema y también lo de sus gatos.

—gamuza es la resurrección de una arrancar y tatsumaki es el apellido de otra—me contesto, por mas que escucho esos nombres no recuerdo nada y estoy segura que los conozco de antes.

—el gran grimmjow y el sin sentimientos de ulquiorra enamorados—use sarcasmo el cual se escuchaba gracioso con mi inexpresividad.

—ellas fallecieron—me dijo triste, esa chica si que debió importarle para que el se ponga así al hablar de ella.

—lo siento—le dije, yo realmente no debí tocar ese tema.

—no importa, ya nos resignamos a que ellas no volverán—me dijo cada vez mas triste.

—todos tenemos a alguien que quisiéramos tener al lado, pero es lo contrario—le dije, realmente odio este tema.

—vamos a mi casa—me dijo, sin darnos cuenta no fuimos a las clases después de el almuerzo y ya habían despachado.

—si, claro

—¿por que ya no vas a nuestra casa?—no me espere esa pregunta y realmente me sorprendió.

—por nada... ¿Por que preguntas?

—hace como dos meses que no vas y siempre ibas, ¿algo paso?—eso me desconcertó aun mas.

—no he tenido tiempo, es todo—mentí.

—ya veo...—me dijo y entramos, yo estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que llegamos.

—¿quieres algo para tomar?—me pregunto y negué con la cabeza, yo debía irme pronto.

FIN AIHIME'S POV

Aihime se fue lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a un muy triste grimmjow, el estaba sentado en el sofá recordando los momentos con su amada y llego el recuerdo de la ultima vez que la vio.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraban dos arrancars en los desiertos de las noches, uno era de pelo y ojos azules y el otro era una chica de una larga cabellera verde, caminaban agarrados de las manos y se veían felices.

—chicos—llamo una voz femenina y fría detrás de ellos.

—¿pasa algo, chibi?—pregunto la peliverde al voltear y vio una chica blanca mas baja que ellos, con el pelo de color blanco con puntas castañas, bastante largo, ojos marrón oscuro, vestía la usanza arrancar a el estilo de menoly, pero se veía mejor en ella por sus bien pronunciadas curvas.

—aizen nos convoca a los 14 a una reunión privada ahora—contesto la peliblanca.

Luego de esa reunión ni grimmjow ni ulquiorra volvieron a verlas jamás, poco a poco se fueron designando a que ellas no regresarían, pero aun les dolía la perdida.

FIN FLASHBACK

El peliazul estaba realmente sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que unas manos en su pecho lo regresaron a la realidad.

—¿que haces?—pregunto al ver a la peli dorado sobre sus piernas.

—te quiero—le confesó halibell, dejándolo realmente confundido y luego bajo su bufanda, dejando ver su rostro con sus bellas y finas facciones para besarlo, un beso el cual el correspondió.

—¿que haces?—pregunto el peliazul al separarse de el beso por la falta de oxígeno.

—aun la amas, entiende. Ella no regresara—le dijo muy triste y se paraba, pero el la regreso.

—soy un arrancar y no siento cariño por nada—le dijo y luego la beso, el nunca se sintió tan mal que en el momento que pronuncio esas palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra se dirigía a la casa lentamente, no tenia ninguna prisa en llegar. De repente comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza imágenes de su noche con aihime, no pudo evitar que su miembro se pusiera erecto con solo pensar en ella.

—¿que me has hecho? Haces que yo caiga ante tu cuerpo y ante los deseos de este cuerpo material—pensó mientras vagaba en sus recuerdos de esa noche que quería volver a repetir.

De repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era los choque de varios reiatsus unos bastante fuertes, el los conocía todos bastante bien y el podía distinguir el de aihime, se sentía realmente cansado. Ulquiorra se asustó y uso sonido para llegar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado... actualize ya que iba a morir esperando sus comentarios como esperan que me inspire si no comentan ? esta vez si sera cierto, no actualizare hasta que haya al menos un solo comentario:/**


	10. ¿Que esta pasando?

¿Que esta pasando?

Ulquiorra llego y se encontró con aihime en su cuerpo espiritual, luchando con tres personas mas, las cuales el pudo divisar que los otros tres eran unos arrancar's estaba kokoro y dos mas de los cuales había un chica de pelo rosado pastel bastante alborotado y largo hasta su cintura, de piel de melocotón, su cuerpo muy bien formado, ojos de el mismo color de su pelo y los restos de su máscara hollow como los de grimmjow, pero mas delicados y en su largo pelo se veía algo como una cinta de hueso con una luz al final. y a su lado un chico de pelo corto y alborotado de color púrpura, con los ojos de color rojo sangre., piel bronceada y un cuerpo musculoso, los 3 peleaban con aihime la cual se veía bastante lastimada y su brazo derecho sangraba, la peli-blanca ya veía algo borroso por la sangre que estaba perdiendo. El peli-negro solo observaba desde abajo la sangrienta pelea de 3 contra 1, a el le pareció injusta, pero no había nada que el pudiese hacer.

—¿que pasa?—pregunto un castaño mirando la pelea justa al lado de ulquiorra, el cual no respondió. Esto causo que el castaño abriera una garganta y entrara en ella.

Ulquiorra se quedo allí presenciando la pelea, el se sentía ¿enojado? Quizás, esa era la que mas se parecía a lo que el estaba sintiendo, el apretaba sus puños sin remedio, no podía hacer nada.

—es muy buena—dijo un pelo-plateado recién llegado, con su típica sonrisa.

—si...—se limito a contestar, ella le traía demasiados recuerdos.

—es ella—le dijo gin de golpe, lo que causo una gran sorpresa en el pel-negro.

—...—ulquiorra no respondió, en ese momento estaba en un gran dilema, no sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir. Solo sabia que a quien el busco por varios años estaba prácticamente frente a el , luchando con los 3 arrancar's mas poderosos... El sabia lo que ella era, siempre lo presintió, pero nunca estuvo seguro de nada..

Mientras ulquiorra debatía consigo mismo y analizaba todo, aihime estaba siento casi derrotada por 3 arrancar's, la ahora peli-blanca veía algo borroso, los 3 arrancar's la atacaban al unísono con balas y ceros, cuando aihime se recupera, la arrancar peli-rosada y el arrancar peli-purpura la sostienen de los brazos y kokoro se pone frente a ella.

—¿ya no eres tan fuerte?—se burla la peli-blanca

—eres patética—le dijo aihime y la escupió en el rostro a lo cual kokoro la golpeo en el rostro.

—tu eres la patética—le grito al rostro.

Aihime logro soltar una mano y tomo a kokoro por el pelo, empezó a congelarla lentamente.

—¡sakura!—grito en modo de auxilio, al parecer a kokoro le asustaba el hielo.

—¡se mueven y ella muere!—aviso la oji-marrón de una manera sádica y ambos la fueron soltando lentamente.

—deberías soltarla ya—le dijo sereno el peli-violeta.

—yo no debí haber venido, ustedes no debieron atacarme, yo no debí haber venido a karakura. Ñeeee la gente debe o no hacer cosas, pero hace lo que le da la gana—dijo sin soltar a kokoro.

—¡sueltala!—grito la peli-rosa con miedo, al parecer se preocupaba por la asustada kokoro que se encontraba en las garras de aihime.

—no planeo hacer eso—fue su respuesta y dio una sádica sonrisa y tomo el brazo de la arrancar y comenzó a congelarla.

—sorato... Ten cuidado—le aviso la peli-rosa que respondía al nombre "sakura".

—dan un paso mas y la mato—fue lo que salio de la boca de Aihime mientras por su brazo caía la sangre, ella debía detener esa sangre pero no sabia como. Se distrajo por un momento y sorato uso un sonido realmente rápido y la golpeo en la nuca haciendo que cayera inconsciente, antes de que cayera al suelo el causante de eso la atrapó.

—¿que hacen?—pregunto ichimaru al ver que no la mataban.

—la llevamos a hueco mundo, gin-san—contestó la peli-rosa muy cortés

—¿cuando aizen lo dijo?—pregunto algo confundido.

—cuando usted dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa y decía: matsumoto, yo también—contesto la peli-rosa.

—genial, me alegro que ella regrese ¿y ustedes?—dijo el peli-plateado con la sonrisa aun mas grande al parecer si se alegraba.

—la verdad, yo si me alegro—dijo la peli-rosa.

—yo también, al igual que muchos en las noches—agrego el peli-purpura

—pues yo no, no tienen idea de cuanto odio a esa perra, pero al contrario de mi, mi hermano la ama—dijo kokoro mirando a ulquiorra con rabia y todos rieron.

—vamos kokoro, deja las bromas ulquiorra no puede amar a nadie—dijo sakura tratando de contener la risa.

—¡callate! ¡Yo se lo que el siente por ella!—grito molesta—¿que piensas hacer hermano? ¿La salvaras de aizen?—pregunto la peliblanca acercándose a ulquiorra.

—no...—eso fue lo único que dijo el peli-negro, gin solo miraba la escena y sonreía.

Kokoro quería golpearlo, pero sabia que eso no causaría mucho efecto en el y que también a ella le afectaría solo lo miraba con odio, sorato abrió una garganta y todos menos ulquiorra entraron en ella, el se fue, comenzó a caminar a su casa. Cuando llego se encontró a halibel y a grimmjow teniendo sexo sobre la mesa, el lo ignoro y continuo a su habitación, algo oprimia su pecho, era como cuando la perdió por primera vez y ahora una segunda, era mas de lo que podía soportar, pensó en lo vivido antes con ella antes y de su noche irrepetible por lo visto, su pequeño gato tatsumaki se subió sobre el y lo miraba fijo como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, y pensar el que nombre de el gato es el apellido real de aihime, ulquiorra pensó y pensó hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente ulquiorra no asistió al instituto y por obvios motivos aihime tampoco. Orihime no se preocupo tanto cuando aihime no llego la noche anterior ni cuando falto hasta el primer receso pues estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero cuando no llego luego de esto si se preocupo, cuando lo hacia soltaba su riatsu de golpe durante 5 segundos o hacia que una fría brisa soplara indicando que no llegaría, pero esta vez ninguna de las dos llegó y ella decidió ir con urahara y yoruichi.

—urahara-san, yoruichi-san. Aihime se perdió—informo el peli-naranjan acompañando a su amiga de infancia la cual ni hablaba gracias a la preocupación.

—yo tampoco siento el mas mínimo rastro de su reiatsu—dijo la de piel morena en un tono serio, ella al igual que el rubio, sabia que ella era importante para la sociedad de almas.

—no...—susurro orihime y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—c-calma inoue—dijo el peli-naranja consolando a su amiga.

—¿como no preocuparme? ¿La has visto luchar? Ves lo fuerte que es, la has visto entrenar. La vez de el todos contra ella no la pudimos ni tocar con bankais, shikais ni resurreccines y ella ni saco su zampaktu—al decir eso lloró con mas fuerza, eta vez de rodillas mientras todos se miraban aterrados.

Luego de unas horas kisuke urahara le dio un te a la preocupada orihime y al terminar de beberlo se quedo dormida profundamente, cuando eso sucedió todos pudieron pensar mas tranquilamente.

—ella tiene razón—dijo uryu acomodando sus lentes.

—¿tu crees? Puede que sea una broma de ella—dijo ichigo, el cual al parecer olvido lo que orihime dijo al igual que los demás.

—si, ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil asi que debe estar en problemas... Además, ¿realmente piensas que Aihime jugaría con la preocupación de Orihime así por así?—le reprocho el quincy.

—tienes razón pero... Mierda—dijo, realmente uryu tenia razón Aihime podía ser mala, cruel y poco interesada pero, algo que odiaba era que lastimaran a orihime fisica y cuando ella lloraba buscaba la razón y la eliminaba literalmente.

—¿que le pudo haber pasado?—pensó el narcisista en voz alta, todos se preocupaban por ella, ichigo se mando a correr a algún lugar.

—aquí vamos otra vez—dijo rukia al verlo alejarse, aunque los demás estaban confundidos ella sabia a donde el iba.

ICHIGO'S POV

¡Mierda! Aihime desapareció, no hay rastro de el mas mínimo reiatsu es como cuando inoue fue secuestrada y llevada a hueco mundo, pero es imposible que Aihime halla sido llevada a hueco mundo, ¿cual seria el punto? Los arrancar's no son suficientes para ir en contra de la sociedad de almas y Aizen ya fue derrotado, la sociedad de almas no la llevaría a la fuerza y aun mas sabiendo que ella esta de nuestro lado y tampoco desaparecería así por así para no preocupar a inoue.

Le di vueltas a todo el asunto por un momento y pense que si os arrancar tuvieran el poder que aihime derrotarían a el mismo kyoraku, cosa que seria terrible para la sociedad de almas y haría que los hollow's quedaran a cargo de la sociedad de almas asi que salí disparado a la casa de los tres malditos, ahora que lo pensaba ulquiorra no asistió a clases, grimmjow estaba mas malhumorado que de costumbre y halibel parecía alegre, ninguna de esas 3 cosas era muy normal que digamos, sentí en reiatsu de todos persiguiendome, de seguro rukia se dio cuenta a donde me dirigía y se quiere asegurar con los demás de que yo no haga ninguna estupidez.

Llegue y toque sin parar por 2 minutos, suerte que mis nudillos no eran tan frágiles, quien abrió fue grimmjow rápidamente le di un golpe en la cara, como lo agarre desprevenido el callo al piso yo me lancé sobre el y lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y le lancé un par de golpes mas.

—¿donde esta Aihime?—le pregunte a punto de darle otro golpe.

—¡¿de que diablos hablas, kurosaki?!—me grito, según el no sabia nada, justo cuando lo iba a golpear sentí que un cuerpesito se abrazo a mi brazo completo, de seguro era rukia.

—¡basta ichigo!—si, mis dudas estaban confirmadas, esa era rukia.

—de seguro estos bastardos saben donde esta aihime—le dije, estaba molesto aunque siempre discutia e incluso peleaba con ella le tome cariño y me preocupo por ella.

—¡mierda! ¡Callate kurosaki! ¿Como se te ocurre tremenda idiotez?—me grito el maldito, ya me estaba enojando mas.

Todos se lanzaron sobre mi y me lo quitaron, el se paro y aparecieron halibel y ulquiorra, ikkaku y yumichika me sostenían los brazos y rukia me dio un golpe en la cabeza para que me estuviera quieto, pero aun seguí moviéndome y cuando me canse me detuve.

—¡¿donde diablos esta Aihime?!—grite bastante molesto, pero mi grito fue callado por un fuerte golpe en las pelotas por parte de rukia. Eso fue doloroso.

—¡a ver si te callas baka!—me grito molesta y golpeo mi cabeza nuevamente.

FIN ICHIGO'S POV.

—no encontramos el reiatsu de aihime—informo rukia seria.

—nosotros tampoco... He tratado todo el día de encontrarlo pero no puedo—contesto grimmjow quien no sabia nada.

—¿creen que algo le haya pasado?—pregunto el peli-blanco.

—hay probabilidades de que si al igual que las hay de que no—dijo halibel sumándose a la conversación, ella si sabia lo que pasaba.

—creo... Que us...tedes... Sab...en algo—dijo el peli-naranja en el suelo que aun no se podía mover de el dolor.

—mañana comenzaremos a buscarla—dijo hitsugaya y se vio miedo en la mirada de halibell.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**diganme que les parece? no se creo que algo hago mal**


End file.
